Easy Love
by dileemmaaa
Summary: It's sixth year for the Marauders at Hogwarts. And the best way to start a new year is with a hidden kiss in a train compartment. But what will happen when relationships change? Mainly Blackinnon with hints of Jily and Meadowpin. (In-progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lugging his trunk and worn leather jacket, following his best friend James Potter, Sirius Black got on the train about to leave from platform 9 3/4.

"I've got a good feeling about this year Pads!" James said excitedly.

James said this at the beginning of every year regarding Lily Evans, whom every year he was so sure was going to fall in love with him. He was yet to be correct. To humour him however, Sirius replied, "Me too bud."

"Oii!" A voice called from behind. Both boys turned around and looked. Standing, all rugged and slightly sleep deprived yet still grinning ear to ear was their best friend Remus Lupin.

A mischievous grin replaced Sirius' expression as the voice resonated. "Moony!" He exclaimed before bringing his friend into a macho-male hug. "How's it been?"

Remus gave a small smile, "Rough, but it's always good to see you lads." He said.

"Well hope you're not too tired, we've still some pranks up our sleeves." James said from behind pulling his best mate into a hug.

"You seen Pete?" Asked Sirius.

"Think he's already in a carriage, let's go find him." Said Remus.

All three boys picked up their trunks and dragged them behind them, busying themselves in idle chatter. The summer had developed their once boyish faces making them look older. Sirius' hair was still unruly, black and long, however it framed his now chiselled jaw and defined cheeks. His grey eyes shone brightly when he smiled or laughed enunciating his good looking features. He looked older than his friends, from the stress and frustration brought on by his parents. This was one summer he really truly enjoyed, spending a good proportion of it with James. But it felt good to be back at Hogwarts.

"Lads over here!" Peter Pettigrew's stout, short body called.

"Hey Pete," Said James rushing over to greet his friend with a hug, "How are you? Here,…" He passed a shirt towards him. "You left your Canons shirt at my house the other night, thought you'd be missing it as you ADORE them." James said dramatically as the boys took their seat.

Remus rolled his eyes at the talk of Quidditch, whilst Sirius scoffed, "Should've burned that shirt James! Burned it and bought him a Harpies one!"

"I'll die a Canons fan before I become a Harpies fan!" Peter said loyally.

"Of course they're talking about Quidditch." A voice said from the entrance of the compartment.

All the boys turned their heads to see the sarcastic little red head who was standing at the doorway. Lily Evans stood with her hand on her hips and a judgemental smirk on her face. Stood behind her was Marlene McKinnon whose gentle smile complimented her best friend's cheek. Sirius couldn't help but stare at the blonde. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders sitting messily around her shoulders, a few stray pieces framing her heart shaped face. She caught Sirius' glance and grinned whilst he threw her a wink making her poke her tongue out.

Unbeknownst to the both of them the others had carried on their conversation and Sirius only jerked out of his trance when Lily laughed loudly, seemingly at something James had said surprisingly. James beamed and then blushed.

"Remus, are you coming to the prefect's meeting?" She asked

Remus sat up, "Merlin, I completely forgot thanks for reminding me." He got up to follow Lily out and Sirius stood to follow them out.

"Toilet" He nodded at James and Pete as an explanation.

"You wanna stay here Marlene?" Asked James. Both of them being family friends from young gave them a sense of familiarity and playful friendship. And it slightly gave James the upper hand when it came to Lily.

She shook her head, "Dorcas and Mary are waiting for me. I'll see you lot at the castle?"

"Catch ya Marls." Called Peter and Marlene McKinnon turned and left.

After going back to her compartment and then grabbing her bag with her robes to change into, Marlene made her way to the bathroom. Going back to Hogwarts was always something she looked forward to, but it was something everyone looked forward to. Marlene however, changed into her uniform yonks earlier than anyone else did.

On her way there, the door of a compartment with all the blinds shut suddenly swung open and forcefully pulled her in. With a small shriek Marlene stumbled in and glanced around annoyed.

"You!" She said as she saw the culprit.

With a smirk, Sirius said, "Missed me then babes?" With one swift move Sirius' hands snaked around Marlene's waist and he forcefully connected their lips. Marlene was quick to reciprocate dropping her bag on the floor and throwing her arms around his neck. Sirius reacted with more enthusiasm that he lifted Marlene of the ground. Marlene missed the feel of his lips on her all summer and was ecstatic when his tongue started to caress hers. She let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled away and laughed softly at her.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" He said smirking and reaching a hand up to play with her soft hair.

She swatted his hand away, "Stop that, I shouldn't be here we're going to get caught!" She said furiously trying to remove his hands from her waist. This just made him tighten his grip and plant kisses on collarbone which was exposed in her loose fitting top that she wore. "Sirius!" She hissed.

He nuzzled his face in her neck planting a few stray kisses, "You need to loosen up!" He said kissing her neck some more.

It took a lot out of her but she pushed him away. "You're so randy all the time Black." She said picking her bag up and smirking.

"Only for you McKinnon." He said nearing her once more, her letting him. He rubbed innocent circles on her hips with his thumbs and she smiled. "I'll see you later McKinnon." He said

She gave him a quick kiss and then smiled cheekily and stalked off to the change rooms. "Bye Black." And the compartment door shut.

That was how they worked. A quick snog every once and a while, or a little more often than once and a while. Despite Lily's bickering with James, both Sirius and Marlene had always gotten on. She was often over James' house when Sirius was and found that she enjoyed the boy's company. Eventually as Sirius advances on her failed he settled for a fast friendship with her. That was until 5th year. With the pressure of OWL's racking Marlene's mind, her friends just the same, the only one who was not stumbled by the pressure of OWL's was Sirius. Eventually Sirius became a comfort in studying, helping her study and calming her down when she stressed and eventually, a few firewhiskeys later, helping Marlene study meant kissing her…a lot. It was different for the both of them. Marlene was still innocent only letting him gain harmless little kisses (snogs) but she was never really the casual type of girl. That being said, Sirius was never a one woman kind of guy. Even if the two weren't romantically involved, Sirius Black was not known to be only hooking up with one girl. However Marlene put her foot down and rattled something off about not wanting to catch an STD and sooner than later, Sirius complied. Mostly because he thought she was hot when she was frustrated and angry, especially with him. After their exams finished, they didn't really stop, they just found an irregular comfort in whatever they were doing.

Marlene put a hand up to her face almost in disbelief. 'We are so fucked up.' She thought.

They were.

The feast on the first day of term was always everyone's favourite. But for Sirius it felt like what a family dinner should feel like. The mood of excitement and effortless chatter and happiness roamed the air. The Great Hall almost glittered in the festivities of the first day back. Not to mention the food was so good it was almost impossible to not enjoy himself.

"Pete, for goodness sake if you don't slow down you're going to choke!" Chastised Remus.

Sirius looked up from his plate to see Peter with a bulging mouth full of food and an embarrassed look on his face as everyone turned to look at him. He and everyone else around them chucked at the boy.

"I can't wait to start classes tomorrow!" Lily said excitedly. Whilst she was by no means close with the Marauders, she could sometimes stand their company. Mostly when James wasn't making eyes at her or trying to ask her on a date.

Sirius scoffed, "You would Evans." Which brought a laugh out of Marlene who was sat next to him.

Lily glared at the pair. "This year should be much more relaxed without OWL's."

"And more time to concentrate on Quidditch!" Said James who reached over to high-five Sirius enthusiastically.

"Why is it everything always turns to Quidditch?" Lily muttered to herself under her breath.

"You boys better win this year." Called Mary. "And if you can't win, just make sure Slytherin doesn't either!" Which erupted a small cheer from everyone around.

Whilst most people would consider Quidditch a hobby, James and Sirius considered it a lifestyle. The later playing beater and James playing Seeker, it was probably the only thing about school where they were extremely focused. Sirius was quite proud of the fact that the Gryffindor Quidditch team was more than able at the 'Beautiful Game'. Other than him and James, Marlene too played alongside as Beater. Sometimes Sirius was amazed at the fact that she could be wearing a girly frock one minute and look murderous on the field another. But everyone knew that despite her femininity, that Marlene was a force to be reckoned with in Quidditch.

"What with Potter over here being assigned Quidditch Captain this year, I think we can expect nothing less but a hard core, strict training schedule." Marlene said.

"Too true Marley." James said seriously, "But first we need to get through try outs."

"Yeah, maybe James won't put either of you on the team this year!" Scoffed Dorcas directed at Sirius and Marlene.

"Not to sound impartial," James said as a matter-of-factly, "but if we want to win this year, these two are two of the best beaters I've ever seen." Sirius giving James a loyal and appreciative smile.

"I'm not even sure who is more competitive." Lily said.

"Marlene." Peter said straight away.

Everyone laughed and Marlene feigned disbelief and threw a napkin at Peter.

Sirius felt at home.

"Was it just me or did James not try and ask me out at all during dinner?" Asked a slightly bewildered Lily as the 6th year girls made their way to their dorm room.

"He's really grown up over break." Marlene said a tad defensively, "It's probably his position as Quidditch Captain. He doesn't want to ruin it for himself."

"Since when is he not Potter to you Lils?" Asked Mary with a hint of amusement.

Lily blushed slightly before recovering, "When he's not being a pompous git! I can actually tolerate him!"

"I'm glad," Dorcas said from the bathroom. "I don't know if I can go through another year with you and Potter fighting."

Marlene chuckled. "I don't think it's fighting when Lily's the only one yelling." She pointed out.

All the girls laughed and Lily blushed in embarrassment. "Well if he doesn't behave like a pompous git then you may have a good year Dorcas!"

"Who knows," Mary said. "Maybe they'll end up married!" She said laughing as the other girls all joined in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sirius get up!" Peter yelled.

Sirius eyes fluttered open as he realised where he was. Back in his comfortable bed in Hogwarts where unfortunately his peace was being disrupted by his roommates.

He let out an annoyed groan and turned his face back into his pillow.

"Pads," Sirius hated James and his damn voice in the morning. "Get the fuck up. You have ten minutes before breakfast starts unless you don't want any food?"

Sirius begrudgingly sat up and made his way to the bathroom. Sirius brushed his teeth and threw some water over his face and got into his school uniform.

"Sirius for goodness sake you look awful. Can you smile or something?" Remus asked. Low and behold Sirius looked half asleep and half murderous. He had to get used to getting up early again.

"It's 8 in the fucking morning. No one looks good at this time." Sirius defended. Remus rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Marlene was just about to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast when she saw the Marauders. She waited, giving them a smile as they approached.

Almost embarrassingly, Sirius' mood improved as he saw Marlene standing by the entrance.

"Morning Marls." He said.

"Oh my gosh." She said exasperatedly looking at his unruly state. "You look awful what the hell happened to you?"

"Funnily enough, Remus said the same thing." James said. Sirius glared at everyone.

Everyone was starting to enter the Breakfast Hall and the corridor was become scarce. Marlene started to fix Sirius' collar and ensuring his robes sat nicely on him.

"He looks like he's in good hands, we'll see you two in there." Remus said as the rest of the boys walked into the hall.

"Thanks Marley." He said softly.

She smiled at him, "Don't mention it." She went to tighten his Gryffindor tie so that it sat perfectly around his shirt but he was quick to stop her.

"I think it looks better loose." He grinned.

Marlene threw him an unimpressed look. "You're such a rebel Black." He reached for her tie to unloosen it too and she whacked his arm away.

He smiled satisfied, "There, now you'll be getting in trouble too."

With a fleeting look to see if anyone was around, Marlene reached out to Sirius and planted a kiss on his lips. Before Sirius could react Marlene pulled away with a wicked smile.

Sirius chuckled, "You're such a minx McKinnon." He said pinching her butt, to which she whacked him hard. "Ow! When do you want to start doing our little homework club together?" He asked.

Marlene raised an amused eyebrow, "Did Sirius Black just ask to start homework? On the first day of school?" Marlene feigned surprise her mouth open as Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him so he could hold her waist.

"I actually like studying with you." He said as she reciprocated his actions putting her arms around his neck clutching on to him.

She scoffed. "Yeah, because every time you start complaining, I'll kiss you! It probably makes you complain even more."

"God yeah, I fucking love complaining now."

Marlene glared at him. "Just because OWL's are over does not mean you're allowed to slack off. You still need to be studying although you still manage to infuriatingly pass when you don't..." Marlene started.

However she never finished what she was saying before Sirius kissed her hard. Gripping his soft unruly hair Marlene couldn't help but kiss him back. The feel of his soft lips moving against hers as his hands rested on her hips made her mind go fuzzy. Sirius on the other hand was just as distracted. He could feel how close she was to him, her perfume intoxicating. In a dark corner of the corridor next to the Great Hall the two were hidden from sight which allowed them to keep kissing and kissing. Marlene parted from Sirius and started to nibble on a little section of his neck and then kissing all down his neck.

"Marlene" Sirius sighed as she continued kissing his neck.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"You're killing me." He dragged her hands away from his chest. "You need to stop we need to go to breakfast."

Marlene was playing with his hair now which drove him up the wall and his self-restraint was wearing thin.

"We could tell everyone I forgot something and we went to eat in the kitchens?" Suggested Marlene.

Sirius answered by continuing to kiss her.

She pulled away and laughed, "I take that as a yes?"

Sirius kissed her hard, "You're so full of good ideas and I love it."

She winked and pulled him towards the kitchens.

"And your ass looks so good today!"

"Mr Black! Miss McKinnon! Can you explain to me why you are already late on the first day of school of your first class of the day?" McGonagall's stern expression was enough to scare a new born puppy. But not Sirius Black.

Marlene winced and turned to face her. She was regretting her lapse in judgement now and she was especially regretting letting Sirius talk her into sneaking into class. McGonagall's arms were crossed and brows furrowed with a severely unimpressed look on her face. "Well Minnie," Sirius started,

"DO NOT call me that!"

"We were going to breakfast when Marlene realised she had forgotten her textbook and went back to get it." He said smoothly whilst Marlene concentrated solely on trying not to turn red.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Well you didn't need to go with her Black. Five points from Gryffindor and sit down or are you looking to further disrupt my lesson."

Sirius grinned and saluted her whilst Marlene blushed even harder at the scene he was making and went to sit next to Lily.

McGonagall continued her lesson on human transfiguration and Marlene quickly recovered and began to furiously take down notes, similarly to Lily.

When McGonagall had left them to get on to their own work, Lily who had been itching to know asked Marlene, "Where did you and Black really go?"

"Well I went to the dorms to get my textbook and he went to the kitchens to get us breakfast because by then we'd both realised we had missed out on a good portion of it." Marlene said smoothly. She conveniently left out the part where they had been late for breakfast because they'd been making out on the common room couch and eating cinnamon buns and drinking coffee courtesy of the house elves. But those were just minor details. As much as Marlene felt guilty lying to her best friend, it was just easier that they didn't tell anyone else about their arrangement for now. James would fly off the handle and into overprotective mode. Her friends for sure would raise suggestive eyebrows and push for them to get together and ruin the lovely predicament she was in. It was easier to enjoy Sirius' company this way. At this point, Marlene was just trying to kid herself into thinking she didn't fancy Sirius just a little bit. She could never understand how a player like Sirius Black could be such a gentleman even when he and Marlene were just snogging.

"Miss McKinnon, first you are late to my class and now you are staring at a wall." McGonagall said loudly making Marlene jump.

And with an apologetic look, Marlene blushed, looked down and continued with her Transfiguration notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Does it ever look to you like Doe and Remus should be a thing?" Mary asked

Lily and Marlene looked up from their respective books to see what she was talking about and noticed the pair of them sat very close together on a common room sofa discussing a book. Remus was grinning very widely and Dorcas was throwing her head back and laughing. The fire crackling in the background made for the perfect picture.

Lily looked at the pair of them and smirked.

Marlene's eyes widened. "No Lily stop it!" She said, "You cannot keep playing matchmaker!"

"But you have to agree they'd be so cute!"

As she spoke, James had joined them sitting on the floor by the settee Marlene was sat on. "Who'd be a cute couple?" he asked.

"Doe and Remus!" Lily said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh for goodness sake Lily." James looked slightly alarmed.

Sneaking up behind Marlene sitting promptly behind her and an arm around her waist, Sirius chimed in. "Lily's matchmaking again isn't she?" Everyone had gotten used to Sirius' 'comfortable' behaviour around Marlene over the years. No one aware that she of course reciprocated this behaviour from time to time.

Marlene jumped and glared at Sirius, causing him to smile sheepishly. "Sorry love." He rubbed her arm softly.

"Yes she is and I should've kept my mouth shut." Mary said.

"Lily I agree with you," Sirius started, "But just let it happen you know, naturally." He said.

She waved him off with a hand, "I'm just speeding up the process."

"Lily no offense, but this is worse than a bad idea." James said bluntly. "I mean c'mon, they're our friends. And Doe would kill you!" He pointed out.

Lily huffed, because she knew he was right and she always hated to admit that James Potter was right. "Fine. You all owe me a galleon when they get together!"

James feigned shock, "Did THE Lily Evans just make a bet? Now look at this immoral behaviour."

Sirius nodded seriously, "Think she deserves a detention for that James!"

Lily blushed slightly and then quickly recovered, "Oh shut up. It's just a fair little wager."

James scoffed and so did Sirius, loudly.

"Yeah real innocent Lils." Marlene said.

Lily lightly blushed under her smile. She stood taking her book, "I am going to bed!" She said and with a flounce she turned and walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

James grinned widely, "I think she's warming up to me."

Sirius and Marlene couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Yeah mate, because you're not bloody asking her out every single second of the day." Sirius said.

"And you grew up a little over summer." Marlene said, "You look older and you matured. Less of a wanker."

James' eyes narrowed at Marlene whilst Sirius laughed at his best friend. She turned to Sirius quickly, "Don't think you're not a wanker!"

"Me?!" Sirius exclaimed, "I'm a fucking charmer!"

Marlene shot him a look of disbelief, "You can be a bit of a wanker sometimes."

Before Sirius could ask when, Marlene was already shooting off examples, "Like that time you charmed those mandrakes, despite being potted, to scream whenever Professor Sprout said plant."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "All a bit of fun, princess." He said waving her example off.

James chuckled, "That was brilliant Padfoot. I thought she was going to go mental!" He said laughing high-fiving his best friend whilst Marlene narrowed her eyes at the both of them. James stood up before she could retaliate, "I'm going to bed, it's getting late," he said. It was only then that Marlene realised they were the only three in the common room, everyone having gone up to their dormitories.

"I'll catch up with you Prongs." Sirius said. James nodded at him, "Night Marls. Don't go to bed too late, we've got Quidditch trials tomorrow!" James said sternly and then trudged up the stairs, carefully being watched by Marlene and Sirius who were desperately waiting to hear the faint slam of the dormitory door shut.

Following the light 'thunk' made by the door, Sirius wasted no time enveloping his hands around Marlene's waist from his position of behind her and pressing firm kisses over her neck. "I thought they'd be here for fucking ever." He sighed.

Marlene let out a small laugh, pushed him away softly and turned to face him. He grinned widely at her still holding her waist so she couldn't escape. "Sirius," She groaned at him trying to pull away. "You heard James it's late!"

"First you call me a wanker and now this." He said with a pout.

She rolled her eyes, "You are a wanker." She said.

"You don't mind snogging a wanker then?" He said lowly, his lips trailing slowly around her collarbone, breathing softly but not quite touching.

Marlene laughed softly, "You're not always a wanker, sometimes you can be really nice and gentlemen-like. Usually when no one's looking."

"And sexy?" He asked cheekily.

She rolled her eyes once again. "You're looking happy to be back." She stated simply.

Sirius nodded, "I'm always happy to be back here." He looked away for a minute, "Feels more like home then home itself."

Marlene frowned at Sirius' change of tone. "You're always home with us you know? Whenever you want." She said firmly. Marlene had been to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and could confirm that it was definitely horrible. The summer previous, Sirius had snuck James and Marlene through a window when no one was home and the past summer, Sirius had snuck Marlene back in. The house was coated in dark furniture, Marlene had felt cold in that house even in the middle of summer. She yawned noisily, thinking about the creepy wallpaper and the brooding furniture.

Sirius rubbed Marlene's forearms in reassurance and looked up at her, his grey eyes wide sparkling and full of innocence. "I know." He said trying to ensure she wasn't worrying.

Marlene's furrowed brows stayed in place. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on to Sirius' lips. Sirius couldn't help smiling softly at her and buried his face in her neck pulling her onto him on the couch.

It was 7 am in the morning and Marlene felt like death. She hurriedly made her way to the Quidditch field whilst she tried to gulp down the remnants of a cup of coffee before charming the cup back to the kitchen. Her unruly hair was being more unruly than most days which she silently blamed on Sirius. They spent a little while longer laying together on the common room couch until about 1 am in the morning when their eyes were drifting shut and they both promised they'd give it ten minutes before they went up to bed. Ten minutes turned into an hour and both were still fast asleep in each other's arms, Sirius holding Marlene tightly and Marlene allowing her hair to fan out over his chest whilst she found comfort and warmth in his chest. When the sun started shining through at 5 in the morning, Marlene awoke to her horror on Sirius' chest where the embers from the fire and Sirius' chest provided her with warmth.

"Sirius!" She whispered furiously. That did nothing except make him clutch her tighter.

She shook him slightly and his eyes peered open, "We need to go back to our dorm rooms before everyone wakes up and realises we haven't been up there!" She said.

Despite his tiredness, Sirius' eyes widened. "Shit."

Both of them fled to their dorm rooms. Marlene smiled a small smile before her head hit the pillow and she fell back to sleep.

A good hour or so later James was peering over Marlene as she tried to catch up on more sleep. How he even got into the girl's dormitory she had no idea, nor did she care at that early in the morning, but he was shaking her and she wanted to strangle him. "James Potter I'm going to fucking kill you." She said in a deathly quiet voice. "What the hell do you want it's 6:40 in the morning?"

"Quidditch is at 7 and you're not even dressed yet!" He all but shouted. "You're as bad as Sirius today!"

Marlene begrudgingly got up and brushed her teeth before putting her Quidditch gear on.

And now here she was, furiously trying to make her way to the Quidditch field before 7. James was on the field speaking to a range of students who she assumed were trying out. They were captivated by the speech he was making. James had a way of doing that, being serious as ever (especially when it came to Quidditch) yet managing to break down the seriousness and throw in a joke every now and then.

He saw her coming from a distance and turned. "Ah Marlene nice of you to join us!"

She glared at him, "Shut up Potter."

The younger kids giggled whilst the older kids smirked.

"Don't undermine my authority!"

Marlene raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed and James quickly backed down. "Never mind."

Sirius was then sprinting across the pitch, his hair also unruly. "I'm here." He said breathless.

James' façade of authority and leadership fell, "Well, you took your damn time!" He all but yelled.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Shut up Potter, its 6:56 I'm on time." This resulted in more giggles from the younger children as James face palmed.

"Right we're starting now." James said facing everyone as they quieted down, some first years peering at James admiringly.

"Everyone who's been on the team before stand aside, the rest of you I want you to do three laps around the pitch. It's no race I just want to see if you can fly, alright go."

As the previous team members moved away as did James. "So what's your plan James?" Asked Marlene.

"Once I can see who can fly and who can't, I'll be threading out those who can play for the positions they want and who fit those positions the best. We'll probably play a couple short games. You're all pretty much guaranteed your positions anyways unless some Quidditch star tries out." James said.

"Don't be impartial now James." Called Tom Wood in a playful tone, who in previous years played the keeper.

"What can I say, you're good players." James chuckled.

When the rest of the players came in, James got rid of all of those who couldn't fly, who were mostly first years who were running out of stamina.

"We're going to be playing a few short games to see who would be the best in the positions. Alright divide up. Chasers over here, beaters over there, keepers on the left and seekers on the right, go!" James said with authority.

Sirius and Marlene made their way over to the beaters area, the damp grass from the morning mist making an uncomfortable noise beneath them. "You know when James told me he was Quidditch captain," Sirius whispered to Marlene, "I thought old Dumbledore had finally lost it. Looking at him now I think James was perfect for the job."

Marlene struggled to stifle her laughter, "Unlike you I had utmost faith that James would be a great captain. Now hush I need to get into the zone!" She said as Sirius threw her a bemused grin.

Game after game they played, Marlene was a force to be reckoned with. The bat in her right hand, she swung it so hard it may have split down the middle. She was focused, she thought of nothing else but swinging her bat. It was only when James' voice sounded, that she was brought back to the real world.

"Bring it in!" He said loudly. Everyone on the field flocked to the source of his voice. "You all played great today, I'll be putting up the Gryffindor team and reserve list soon. Good luck everybody."

Marlene wiped her forehead with her forearm and sighed a happy sigh. "Good playing McKinnon." James said with a smile, "You were a demon out there!"

Marlene couldn't help but smile widely, her eyes radiating, "Thanks Potter."

"OIi," A loud boisterous voice called, "What about me?" Marlene didn't have to turn around to picture the wicked grin on Sirius' face that went along with his question.

James snorted, "Yeah you were alright."

Marlene also didn't have to wait to hear Sirius' response to know that an argument was to follow, "As much as I would love to hear this, it is 8:30 in the morning, it's not even fully light, I am going to sleep for at least 2 more hours, bye lads!" And she began to walk off the field.

"You don't want breakfast?" James asked.

"I want sleep!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sirius was trying really hard not to doze off in the middle of Defence the Dark Arts. The new teacher was slightly scatter brained and had to keep umming and ahing as he looked down at his own notes. At one point, his thick rimmed glasses fell off his face and onto the floor as he went to pick something else up. The guy was so blind he kept talking to an empty desk. Sirius rolled his eyes and buried his head in his arms. Peter yawned loudly just as tired. The boys had spent a good majority of the night trying to coerce wolf-Remus to stop flinging himself against trees. The new teacher dropped a stack of papers on the floor and excused himself. Most likely to find someone else who knew more on the subject than he did. As he left the whole classroom erupted into noise of conversation. Sirius couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. James looked like he was going to doze off any minute but Lily was talking to him about something with a serene smile. Sirius turned around to see Marlene the only one not talking. She sat a little further away from James and Lily and had her textbook open and was taking notes. Sirius got up despite his lack of energy and sauntered over to her, taking a seat next to her.

Marlene peered up from her notes, quirking up an eyebrow as if to say 'what?' Sirius grinned at her and pinched her hip under the table. She jumped in surprise but quickly turned her look of surprise into a glare, "What are you doing?" she asked

"What are YOU doing?" Sirius shot back, "The ding-bat of the professor's already gone. Loosen up a bit will you."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Same old same old from you. Still not studying or bothering to do any work."

"Well that's partially your fault for giving in and always helping me study isn't it?" Sirius said with a wink.

Marlene's mouth formed a small smile, "That's your fault that you're so good with your mouth." Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "And I'm doing my work because I know this professor will probably be teaching us next to nothing all year. Go and get your books! You can't fall behind either."

Sirius groaned loudly, "Marls come on! Can't we just hang? Take advantage of the lack of professor?" He said with a yawn.

For the first time since he had walked over, Marlene actually put her quill down. "Sirius you look terrible." She said in a concerned voice. "Are you alright?" She said putting a hand on his forearm.

Sirius waved a hand, "Nothing I'm just tired."

Marlene gave him an incredulous look, "How can you be tired? You went up to your room at like 8:30?!"

"I had trouble sleeping." Sirius said.

Marlene turned to face him fully with a furrowed eyebrow, "What's going on Sirius? Lily hasn't noticed yet but don't think I can't tell that James and Peter are just as tired as you are. I'm sure that if Remus were well he would look just as bad as the three of you."

Sirius inwardly let out a sigh of relief, "Nothing is going on. It's not a big deal. It's just a boy's thing."

Marlene looked at him with scrutiny, "I'll drop it if you come study with me for a little bit." Sirius groaned and let his head droop to her shoulder, "We've got forty minutes left! You can do twenty minutes of studying and then you can sleep for the rest?"

"Fine." Sirius said with a begrudged huff. He allowed Marlene to open his books up and teach him about Dark creatures whilst he was half asleep.

"Thank God it's lunch." Peter said as he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"You're telling me." James' messy head of hair looked messier than usual and his glasses did not hide the dark circles that took home under his eyes. "Too bad they don't serve coffee for lunch."

"You don't like coffee." Peter pointed out.

"I do when it makes me feel slightly less dead than I'm currently feeling."

"You guys gone to check on Remus yet?" Sirius asked, piling his plate high with food.

Peter nodded, "I went to see him before Divination. He doesn't look as bad this time round."

"If he looks better than us I'm going to dig at him extra hard with my antlers next time."

Sirius picked up his plate and got up from the table.

"Sirius mate, I'm sure Remus doesn't mind if you eat before you go see him." Peter said eating himself.

"I'm sick of you twats anyways." Sirius said with a tired grin. Peter continued to eat yet had enough in him to still give him the middle finger.

Sirius barked in laughter as he walked off.

When he got to the Hospital wing Remus was the only one who occupied a bed. Dorcas was sat on his bed talking to Remus whilst he was lying down. Remus had a hand resting on Dorcas' thigh and was smiling up at her as she talked to him. Although Remus looked rather worse for wear, he still had a large grin across his features as he listened intently to what Dorcas was saying to him. His tired eyes held a gleam and his hollowed cheeks wore dimples. He let out a loud laugh at what she was saying. Sirius stepped backwards towards the wall before either of them could see him.

"You're looking better already." She said with a smile.

"I'm feeling better, I should be right before tomorrow." He replied, "Hey did that guy ask you out yet? The Slytherin? Michael Jannet?"

Sirius didn't need to be looking at Dorcas to know that she was blushing but peeked at the couple anyways to see if he was right. He was. "Um not yet."

"He's been rather flirty lately. Don't think I haven't noticed." Remus said rather awkwardly.

Dorcas sounded apprehensive, "I don't think he'll ask me out."

"Why not? He'd be crazy not to." Remus said softly.

Sirius thought this would be a good opportunity to quickly walk in. Mostly because the awkward scene unfolding was starting to get much too awkward for him. "Hey guys!"

Dorcas jumoed in surprise to the new person in the room, "Oh hey Sirius." She looked down to his hands. "I see you brought your lunch." She said with a laugh.

Remus patted her thigh, "You should go get some."

Dorcas nodded, "Bye guys." She said and hurried off.

Sirius turned to look at Remus, "Hungry?"

"Starved mate." Remus said sitting up eyeing the plate of food Sirius had.

"Scooch over then." Sirius said.

Remus moved over and grabbed a piece of chicken off Sirius' plate.

"What's going on there?" He asked Remus.

"What?" Remus asked avoiding eye contact.

Sirius had to stop himself from pulling a face at his friend, "Between you and Doe. What're you two playing at?"

Remus shrugged, "Nothing we're just really close."

Sirius scoffed loudly with food in his mouth, much to Remus' disgust, "Remus bud, you keep making eyes at her. Drop the act."

Remus sighed, "Yeah alright I think she's pretty great alright. She's hilarious and caring and when she smiles I smile too."

Sirius laughed, "Who would've thought you would've settled down so quickly. Thought it was going to be James."

Remus shot an amused look at Sirius, "Oh really what about you and Marlene?"

"What about me and Marlene?" Sirius shot back.

"The other lads might not notice it but I'm a perceptive man." Sirius scoffed at Remus' use of the word man but let him continue, "You and her are as thick as thieves. I give it until Christmas before you crack."

Sirius let out a scoff, "It'll never happen don't you worry. She's not into guys like me."

"What? Man-whores?" Remus asked.

Sirius glared at him but knew he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I thought after several chapters of no author's notes, I would write one to check in. This is my first fanfiction ever so please feel free to shoot me a review and a favourite! Much love amigos**

 **-E**

 **Chapter 5**

"Marlene," Said a whispered voice. When Marlene didn't reply the whisper sounded again slightly louder, "Marlene!"

Marlene finally looked up, not before rolling her eyes, "What?" She said

James gave her a wide grin, "Can you help me with my potions homework please?" He begged.

Marlene let out a frustrated sigh, "We don't even have any potions homework!" She whispered, trying to be quiet under the watch of Madame Pince who were several aisles down the library.

Mary, Remus and Peter who also accompanied them to do some homework in the night looked at James with amused expressions, amused more than anything at James' needy expression.

"We don't, this is the write up due three days ago." James said sheepishly. "Please Marlene, Slughorn will kill me if I don't hand it in by tomorrow and I don't know what I'm doing."

"Bloody hell James, you think you'd have learned by now." Remus said thoroughly amused.

"Pass it here!" Marlene said and then under her breath, "Git."

Marlene's eyes scanned the page brief, skirting from line to line. Not a moment had passed when she returned the page to James, "You forgot beedle juice. That's why it's not turning the right shade of brown." She dutifully went back to her work as James' eyes shone with awe and thanks.

"Marlene I love you so much!" He exclaimed loudly causing Madame Pince to shush him even louder which he promptly ignored, "Next Hogsmeades visit, I'll buy you a butter beer I promise!" He quickly grabbed his parchment and ran out of the library right past Sirius who had just walked into that particular alcove of the library.

Sirius turned to look at him as he passed and then abruptly turned back at the group, "What happened to him?" He asked confused

Mary waved her hand dismissively, "Marlene's magical help in potions."

Sirius' mouth formed an 'O' in realisation and then a mischievous smile, "Speaking of which," He said sidling up to Marlene, "Didn't you say you would help me out with my potions?" He said grinning that stupid grin Marlene loved so much

Marlene's eyes lit up in frustration, "Let me guess? Yours is late too? How much have you done?" She asked

Sirius at least had the decency to look sheepish, "I haven't started."

Peter, Remus and Mary all had small quirky smiles as they tried to stop themselves from laughing. Whereas Marlene just looked like she was going to commit murder, "You're fucking with me Sirius." She sighed and stood up, "Come on get up let's go."

Sirius grinned, "Love you Marly!" He said kissing her cheek.

She tried to contain her blush, "Fuck off" She tried to say sternly but it came out more affectionate than anything else.

She gathered her things and stormed out of the library, Sirius trailing behind her with a boyish grin on his face. Eventually once they were out of the library, Sirius couldn't help but put a hand affectionately on Marlene's waist. "The usual?" He asked.

She nodded with a small smile and let Sirius drag her to the left wing of the seventh floor corridor. Sirius, after looking out if anyone was there, started to pace and mutter, "I want a place to study…I want a place to study….I want a place to study…and somewhere to snog Marlene McKinnon." The last phrase causing Marlene to whack him hardly with her Potions textbook.

He grinned and pulled her into the room. The room may have looked magnificent to anyone else but Marlene and Sirius, who were used to its' appearance for their usual study sessions by now. The room was much like the Gryffindor common room with a couch and a coffee table which Sirius and Marlene usually sat their books. The only exception was that there was a small library within the room. Sirius grinned and pulled Marlene towards the couch. He took her books from her, setting them on the table and pulled her on the couch.

"Sirius!" she said trying to chastise him but the fact that he was kissing her neck was really working against her. Soon she was breathing in Sirius as he kissed her tenderly and frantically all at the same time. She couldn't think about anything else until he pulled away and she sharply sucked in a breath of air.

"Did I take your breath away?" He asked.

She glared at him, "No more! Not until we finish your potions homework anyways."

Sirius pouted, "You take all my fun away."

"The quicker you finish, the more fun you get."

Marlene didn't think she would ever see Sirius work so fast but he did.

"I'm not bloody understanding why I need to add root tea to the damn potion!" He said loudly. His quill was pinched between his fingers tensely and he was dripping ink everywhere causing Marlene to sigh and shove his hand away from his piece of parchment.

"Merlin Sirius!" She said exasperated, "Don't you read your Potions textbook?"

He raised an eyebrow in response.

Marlene sighed, "You add the root tea because the combination of those ingredients turns the potion a deep purple and if it doesn't turn that shade of purple, you can't add the rest of the ingredients because it'll blow up."

"Oh," Sirius said, "Is that why my potion blew up in class?"

"Yes."

"You know if I had you and not Slughorn as s teacher, I'd be the best student."

Marlene swatted him with a book. "C'mon Marley," He said in a whiney voice that he knew would make Marlene melt. "I've done really well so far, don't you think I deserve a little treat?" He planted a feather light kiss on her collarbone.

"Sirius, you're almost finished." She all but pleaded as his arms started to slowly wrap around her waist.

"Don't you think I've been doing well?" He asked, his voice muffled as he pecked her neck.

Marlene pushed him away and threw his potions book at him. A stunned Sirius looked at her surprised and with a little awe. "Finish your potions!"

Sirius, like a little boy, picked up his potions book and went back the desk dutifully, "You're so hot."

Marlene's mouth turned up.

A week or so later, Marlene was walking through the portrait of the common room when Dorcas said, "The Quidditch list is up Marls!" Marlene turned to the left and saw that there was a crowd of people surrounding the noticeboard. She noticed James and her friends by the fireplace and walked over.

James was diligently doing his homework for once in his life and Lily, who was desperately trying to hide it, was shooting quick glances at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Alright James," Marlene said as she approached.

He looked up from his homework, "Alright McKinnon,"

"Spare me the walk and tell me if I made it onto your team or not?" She asked.

"Your team?" Remus asked in bewilderment. Marlene had noticed for the first time that he had sprawled out on the sofa whilst Peter and Dorcas were sat in front of it, both comparing herbology notes amicably. Remus was absentmindedly playing with Dorcas' hair whilst she studied.

James grinned, "I'm loving the sound of that mate." He adjusted himself on the floor and turned to face Marlene, "Of course you're on the team. I would be daft if you weren't!"

"Cheers Potter." Marlene said with a grin and sat on the floor opposite him next to Lily setting her homework down. "Who else is on the team?"

"Well other than you and I, Tom's the keeper and Wes is still a chaser. Jeffrey Creevey and Sloane Clearwater are the new chasers. Oh and Sirius is a beater of course."

Marlene nodded in approval, "Good team."

The portrait door clanked as Sirius walked in, in a noisy fashion. His hair was ruffled from a day at school, his tie was, of course, untied and slung lazily around his neck. His chin had a spot of facial hair as he had obviously woken up late and forgotten to shave. He nodded at his friends and slumped on a chair by the fire place.

Lily looked at him expectantly, "Aren't you going to ask James if you made it into the Quidditch team?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "I don't need to ask him. He does obviously want to win this year don't you James?" His signature grin now making an appearance on his unshaved face.

The boys, and even Marlene who couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, laughed whilst Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding Lils," Sirius said sitting down, "I checked it earlier."

"Nice to know you're only full of yourself forty percent of the time."

Sirius had no idea why he was staring at Marlene so much. She was just sitting by the usual coffee table by the fireplace they all often sat at. Her wavy, dirty blonde hair was drooping over her as she scrawled something on her piece of parchment. The usually sweet facial expression she had was masked with one of determination as she was trying to work out her runes homework. Lily turned to say something to her, making her look up and laugh, her body lightly shaking.

'What the hell mate!' Sirius thought to himself. He didn't understand why he was thinking of her so often. It all bloody started when they fell asleep on the common room couch. He woke up in the middle of the night with her body moving slightly as she breathed lightly. Sirius was most definitely not a 'stay the night' kind of guy and he knew she wouldn't have been surprised nor offended if he got up and went to his own bed. But he didn't want to. It would've been like leaving a cup of hot chocolate undrunk in the winter. So instead he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tighter, hoping they'd never have to leave that moment. They did of course, she woke him up hours later and he almost didn't care if everyone had come down to see them on the sofa together.

He was just so confused as to why he now couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she giggled at him, how she was so aggressive during Quidditch, how her hair almost floated elegantly in the wind, how she was so kind and how she was always helping everyone out. It was amazing, now that he thought about it, how she didn't tire herself out.

"Sirius?" A voice called.

Sirius shook himself from his thought process and turned to see Marlene who was now the only one left sitting at the coffee table with her books out.

"Sorry I was just thinking." He said getting up walking over to sit by her.

"Merlin, Sirius Black thinking?" She said faking surprise, "Don't wear yourself out now." She said cheekily.

Sirius smiled his smile that he only reserved for her. "Marlene?"

"Yeah?" She said with a smile.

"You're really pretty." He said, his cheeks containing a light blush.

Marlene smiled at him, "Sirius I'm already willingly kissing you. You don't need to try." She said

Sirius didn't say anything, he just kissed her softly for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **So in terms of an updating schedule, I haven't really got a consistent one. I'm just sort of writing and trying to edit it as I go (not preferable but eh) as well as trying to perfect the story line (which I know is far from perfect). But I am definitely trying to finish this! Never fear! I have not got a set number of chapters for this fanfic but it won't be too long. I'll stop talking shit now.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **-E**

 **Disclaimer: HP is not a work of mine. And the characters (bar some) and places in this story aren't either just the storyline is.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was early November when Lily finally cracked. Marlene, Dorcas and Mary were in their room, lounging around and casually chatting on their bed during one of the last sunny days left before winter arrived.

Lily stalked up to the room, her usually kept hair unravelling from her ponytail and an annoyed expression etched into her face. "It's been WEEKS and James Potter hasn't asked me out once!"

All three girls couldn't stop the amused expression that dawned on their faces.

Lily quickly composed herself, "I'm not saying I want him to ask me out." She fixed the collar of her shirt from sliding down her shoulder, "I was just surprised that he hasn't."

"Maybe he doesn't like you anymore Lily." Mary laughed.

Lily glared at her, "That wouldn't be a problem. I'd be happy if Potter stopped liking me."

"For Merlin's sake Lils!" Dorcas snapped close the book she had been attempting to read. "Give him a break will you? Haven't you noticed how…normal he's been?"

"I was just surprised he hasn't asked me out."

"You know, I've noticed him looking at Gertrude a lot the other day." Marlene tried to say with a straight face. Mary and Dorcas stifled their laughs.

Lily quickly changed the subject, "Dorcas what about you and Remus?"

Dorcas blushed a deep crimson, "What about me and Remus?"

"Look at her blush!" Marlene sat up.

Dorcas hid her face in a pillow whilst everyone else laughed at her discomfort, "Go on tell us Doe!"

Dorcas looked up from the pillow so they could see her eyes, "I really like him." She confessed.

"I called this!" Lily yelled, "I told you all!"

"Settle down pet." Marlene said

"Does he fancy you?" Mary asked.

"I don't know!" Dorcas replied somewhat frustrated.

"Oh he totally likes you." Lily's voice held a confident tone. "He's always touching your waist, sweeping your hair from your eyes when you study. And he let you sleep in his bed that day you were sick so he could come see you and bring you food all day."

Dorcas blushed, "Well then why hasn't he asked me out?"

Mary shrugged, "Sirius does all those same things with Marlene and we're all still expecting him to ask her out."

Marlene was taken back, "Me and Sirius?"

"It's like all my friends are settling down and I should have just bought a bleedin' cat." Mary said under her breath.

"You and Sirius could be couple of the year the way you two act." Lily said.

"But I would never…" Marlene started. "Why hasn't James picked up on it? He's Sirius best mate."

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, "Because he's dense as fuck."

"I mean it's just Sirius. No one special." Marlene said.

"Well," Mary said confidently, "It's not what we see."

It didn't take very long for Marlene to finally give in and confide in someone about Sirius. And who else would it be other than Lily Evans of course. Three days later when the two of them were going for a walk around the Lake, Marlene finally blurted out that she needed to tell the redhead something.

"What is it?" Lily pressed.

"Please don't be upset I didn't tell you sooner."

"Just spit it out."

Marlene bit her lip and had to pinch herself to say it, but she eventually got there in the end. "Me and Sirius have been snogging!"

Lily said nothing but rather held a bewildered expression with a slight twinge of a smile.

"Oh my God, what's this I hear?" She said suddenly with a shriek of laughter, "The good girl Marlene McKinnon has been snogging the notorious Sirius Black!" Lily said in a high pitch guffaw.

"Ssssshh! The whole castle is going to hear you!"

Lily looked like she was going to start crying at the furious rate she was laughing.

Marlene looked at her apprehensively, "So you're not mad at me?" She asked in an uncertain voice. "For not telling you sooner?"

"If I'm honest, Doe, Mary and I all assumed something was up between the two of you but if anything we assumed you were both hiding away some relationship." Lily said simply, "I mean Marlene, if I'm honest, I wouldn't have called you as a snog and dash kind of girl."

Marlene almost cringed, "Believe me neither did I, it just sort of…happened."

"How?" Lily blurted out.

Marlene sighed and motioned for Lily to sit down alongside her at the bank of the river, "You know how we started studying together before O.W.L's last year?"

"Yeah you both still study together."

"Well one day, Sirius brought some firewhiskey to the room." Marlene started

"Typical."

"And after A LOT of convincing." Marlene enunciated, "I finally had some to drink and soon enough we had finished the whole bottle."

Lily gasped loudly, "This is that night you didn't come back until the morning?" She realised

Marlene nodded, "And I don't know what happened we were just talking and I was stressing out about O.W.L.'s and then we were just kissing!"

Lily was silent for a moment and then said, "Have you been shagging?"

"Oh my god Lils! No!"

"Has he been shagging anyone else?" She asked.

"I'd have his head if he was." Marlene replied nonchalantly.

Lily pulled a puzzled face with a raised eyebrow, "So he's not allowed to shag anyone else but you're not shagging him yourself? Sounds like a bloody relationship to me."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "It's not. I just…like his company."

Lily snickered at her best friend, "Marlene you're too dense sometimes. You're both just too blind to see what you've already set yourself up for."

"Oh Merlin Lily!" Marlene said slightly stunned, "I mean kissing him is great and I like his company. That's all." Marlene avoided eye contact with Lily. She knew deep down what Lily meant. And she knew that is was quickly turning into more than just a snog for her. She constantly wanted to be around him. His presence making her feel merely at ease with anything. She felt like the world was perfect when he was kissing her. And she loved that feeling.

Lily smirked at her best friend and turned away to face the glistening, calm lake. "We'll see."

Marlene had settled into a routine pretty quickly. Marlene got up every morning at 7 in time for breakfast, (and the occasional snog with Sirius) attended a full day of classes, spent the afternoon messing about with her friends or sneaking off with Sirius, to doing homework after dinner, as she was at this present time. Thank Merlin she had Lily who was her confidante in all things Sirius and who hadn't mentioned it since their conversation days ago by the lake.

She sat on the sofa by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and was dutifully writing her essay, in her neat handwriting, for Defence against the Dark Arts. Lily sat on the floor across from James who was talking to her about Potions all while Lily, which Marlene noticed, had a silly grin on her face. Peter was sitting on the far end of the sofa doing his Astronomy homework occasionally swapping notes with Marlene, and Mary was sitting by them on the floor reading a book.

She was deep in thought when Sirius approached. He plopped down on the sofa next to her and curved his hand around her, giving her hip a squeeze. "Hey love,"

Marlene's face lit up and gave him a smile, "Hey where you been?"

"I was with Remus in the library." He said, his arm still tucked around her waist discreetly, "He got boring though."

Marlene smiled at him and turned back to her homework while he sat comfortably next to her.

Lily piped up, "Hey Marls," She had a wicked grin, "Jordan Davies has been looking at you lots during Transfiguration."

Marlene's face furrowed, "Really?" Sirius' grip around Marlene's hip tightened. His expression hardened slightly before he attempted to look slightly less murderous. "I didn't know that."

From Lily's smile, Marlene could tell what she was trying to accomplish and sent back a wide eyed look at her

"Jordan the Hufflepuff?" James asked.

"Yeah that one," Lily replied, "You know if you're interested I could mention something to him during a prefect's meeting."

James nodded as if to give approval, "He's nice enough."

Marlene pulled a face at him, "I don't need your permission James on whether he's nice enough or not."

"Oh hush Marlene. I'm just saying." James said uneasily.

"I'm going to bed." Sirius said suddenly getting up, trudging up the stairs.

Marlene bit her lip and frowned. Peter turned to everyone, "What's his issue?"

Marlene and Lily were walking up to their dormitory. Marlene finally asked Lily what she had been dying to all night, "What the hell was that about?"

"I wasn't lying you know." Lily said. "Mary told me Jordan's been looking at you for weeks now."

"You had to say it in front of Sirius didn't you." Marlene said with a flutter of a glare, "I appreciate the effort Lils but please stop meddling."

Lily smiled serenely, "I didn't do anything." And continued to walk up to their room.

Marlene sighed. She didn't want to admit it but she desperately wanted to go see if Sirius was okay. She and Sirius had never been into each other's rooms. It was at least 11 and everyone was already in their rooms and the common room was empty. Marlene took a deep breath and began to silently tip toe her way to the boy's room. As she opened the door she cast a silencio charm and walked in towards Sirius' bed which was the only bed that had the curtains surrounding it. She crept towards the curtains and pulled them away gently and saw that he was laying there asleep. As the moonlight streamed in from Marlene drawing the curtain, he winced slightly but did not awaken.

Marlene crawled into the bed and pulled back the curtains and whispered another silencio charm for good measure. She ran her fingers down his arm and whispered his name, "Sirius. Sirius!" After a slight shoving he finally awoke, very disorientated.

"Marlene what the hell?"

She blushed, "I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay. You left so abruptly." She said moving her hand to touch his forearm gently.

"I'm fine Marlene I'm just tired."

Marlene's brows furrowed, "Sirius, tell me what's up."

Sirius sighed deeply, "Marlene I'm really tired right now do we really have to have this conversation right now?"

Marlene was slightly taken back at his subtle hostility and immediately removed her hand from his forearm, "oh, I'll go then."

Sirius almost winced at his stupidity and sat up to try and grab her wrist, "No Marls I didn't mean it like that."

She got off the bed and started to go through the hangings of his bed, her face neutral, "I'm going to bed." She walked out the door and shut the door lightly. Sirius almost wished she had slammed it instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologise for how long it's been! It has been so long I am so sorry! I'll be uploading more chapters now that I'm uni break…hopefully.**

 **But they might not be all edited!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **All love**

 **-E**

 **Chapter 7**

Marlene wasn't sure what was wrong in general. This was the fifth day she had purposely woken up earlier to have breakfast to avoid Sirius. She had to admit, she didn't know if she could take another day of trying to eat her soggy cereal in an attempt to avoid Sirius. She hadn't spoken to him since that night. If she was honest it was more her pride than anything that was stopping her. She wasn't even sure why she wasn't talking to him anymore.

 _When did Sirius become such a moody cow?_

Marlene was confused as to how she and Sirius went from being best friends one day to becoming this complicated. She thought only girls were this complicated.

"Enjoying that soggy cereal there?" A familiar voice said. Marlene looked up to see Lily standing across from her.

She shook her head as if to shake her mind out of its depressive state. "Hey, you're up early."

"So are you. You've been up early the past four days." Lily replied. Marlene took a bite from her cereal to avoid answering.

"Is this about Sirius?" Lily started, "And that little tiff you two had?"

Marlene sighed and pushed her bowl away from her, "I don't know what it is. He was just so stand-offish and he was pushing me away and we're never like that."

"What are you two usually like?" Lily asked.

"I mean, it's just always easy with Sirius. I don't have to worry about anything." Marlene stirred her spoon around her cereal, "And like now it just feels like something stupid has just been left for too long and boiled into something bigger."

"Merlin," Lily exclaimed, "I feel like this is couples therapy. You're both just being stupid and should get over it."

"I can't help thinking about it." Marlene started, raking her fingers through her hair, "All the time."

Lily shook her head and laughed, "You like him so much, you are so dense."

Marlene pulled a face but on the inside she was feeling uneasy as she started thinking about Lily's words. She had been thinking about Sirius a lot now that he hadn't been around. She missed his stupid cheeky grin and flirty attitude all the time. She missed that lopsided smile he gave her and she missed just sitting with him. And it had only been bloody been five days.

"All I'm saying," Lily started to say, shaking Marlene out of her thoughts, "is that maybe you should talk rather than let it settle."

Marlene sighed quite well knowing her pride would get in the way before she let that happen.

"Yo Sirius!" James called from down the corridor.

The both had just finished Astronomy and quite frankly, Sirius was in a bad mood. Between spilling his ink all over his pants and getting a detention for not doing his homework (which Marlene didn't help him with), he was in a shitty mood.

"What's up?"

James jogged to catch up with him, "What's up with you?" Before Sirius could feed him some excuse about how he was just tired and that his mood will blow over soon enough, James continued. "You've been different for a couple months now."

Sirius quirked up an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think you're losing your charm but you haven't pulled a girl in months." James pointed out.

Sirius almost kicked himself for not noticing, but he realised that he hadn't even looked at another girl since Marlene. A weird sickening, yet fluttering feeling settled in his insides, one that he couldn't shake. "I don't know." He said laughing awkwardly, "Maybe I'm sick."

"Have you got your eye on a special little lady?" James said winking suggestively. "Has THE Sirius Black been reformed?"

Sirius laughed but avoided the question and started to speed up.

"Also, what's up with you and Marlene?" James asked.

Sirius froze internally, "What do you mean?"

"You can cut the tension with a knife mate." James said.

Sirius had to stop himself from letting out a breath out loud. "I don't know mate."

"It's unlike you to not get along with her as well as not be pulling any girls." James said, "You know, I think Annie Miller has been looking at you a lot recently. You want me to put in a good word?" Jams said with a grin, elbowing Sirius.

Sirius had never been so thankful that his best mate was so dense.

Marlene had gone, from the time from breakfast to the afternoon, from not just avoiding Sirius but to avoiding all her friends. Lily was the only one who had the guts to question Marlene about Sirius but everyone else's curious looks were enough to put her in a bad mood and she just wanted to get away. So she took all of her books and went to the Lake. Despite the fact that it was freezing cold as they were nearing winter, Marlene put on a thick coat and braved the cold for the sake of her sanity.

"Marls?" A quiet voice said.

Much to her chagrin, Sirius was staring at her from several meters away with an awkward nervous look on his face.

"You're not wearing a coat." She said not being able to stop herself. Then she wanted to kick herself for worrying about him.

He shrugged, "I'll live," He shifted uncomfortably, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Marlene nodded silently. She hoped she was appearing like she had some sort of control over this whole situation. On the inside however, she felt like everything she had eaten that day was churning continuously. Sirius sat next to her cautiously and stared out at the lake.

He eventually sighed and started talking, "I'm sorry for snapping at you that night."

"You were a bit of a dick."

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah I was. I was just in a bad mood from Herbology and was taking it out on you. I didn't mean to be a dick." Sirius lied.

"You could have just said so." Marlene fired back.

"Yes I agree that would've been much easier than having this lasting tension between us for days."

"I'm glad you agree." Marlene said rather shortly, "That this petty argument could have been avoided."

Sirius sensed the animosity that oozed out of Marlene and inched closer to her, "Marls." He whined at her. "I've missed you and I'm sorry I'm a moody dick. Please stop having a strop."

Marlene continued to stare at a rock which she suddenly found so interesting. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him and kissed her shoulder. "Marley!" He shouted.

"Merlin Sirius!" Marlene exclaimed giving in, "You're like a newborn puppy! You need attention all the time."

Sirius grinned, "Glad you've forgiven me love. Now hug me back please. I'm cold."

"I'm just happy that you've finished being on your ladies days."

Sirius poked her hip with a scowl, "Rude." Marlene laughed.

After a moment of silence, Sirius leant in to Marlene's ear. "I really did miss you Marley." He said playing with a strand of her hair.

Marlene smiled, slightly taken back but leant into Sirius some more and ignored her gut flipping and the dizzying sensation she felt, "I supposed I missed you too."

"Mary get your ass out of the bathroom let's go to Hogsmeade!" Marlene yelled on a cold Saturday morning. She was lounging on her bed, dressed in a thick beige jumper and a comfy black scarf, she was quite sure belonged to Sirius. The slight September warmth that had come with the start of the school year, had left. In replacement, a frost continually bit into the autumn air. Marlene however, really enjoyed going down to Hogsmeade in the cold air and getting a warm butterbeer in her system. She would spend the rest of her day walking around Hogsmeade with a warm feeling in her belly. They were never going to get there however if Mary didn't ever get out of the bathroom.

"You don't need to do your make-up!" Called Dorcas, "You're single!"

"That's why I need to do it!"

Dorcas had a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. Mary opened the bathroom door open with a slam and a grin, "Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed.

The girls all but ran to Hogsmeade, desperate to get out of the school grounds for an afternoon. They waltzed into The Three Broomsticks taking off their coats and sat at a big table towards the back of the pub.

"It feels nice to be away from the castle." Marlene commented.

"I bet you'll miss it when you're gone." Mary pointed out.

"Yes but right now I'm in need of a breath of fresh air."

"Well don't go hoping for one too quickly because here comes trouble." Dorcas said looking over to James and Remus who were walking over both holding two butterbeers each. James had a wide smile across his features whereas Remus had a rather lazy grin.

"As promised Miss McKinnon," James said setting a butterbeer down in front of Marlene, "Thank you for helping me with my homework."

Marlene picked it up and took a sip, "I could get used to this."

"Um I also got one for you Lily." He said with a light blush whilst everyone else stifled their laughter at his awkwardness.

Lily blushed red, "Thanks James that's really nice of you."

Mary made a gagging face behind their back whilst Remus tittered at her. "Don't worry Mary, Doe, I got butterbeers for you lot as well." He said setting them down and absentmindedly stroking Dorcas' chin to which she blushed and kept her head down.

It was a table full of awkward little blushes. Soon enough they fell into a carefree conversation, enjoying the weekend off. It took approximately fifteen minutes before Dorcas exploded.

"Are you ever going to ask me out Remus?" She exclaimed suddenly.

Remus, as did everyone else, stopped mid conversation with James, who were both discussing the upcoming Quidditch game. Lily had a wicked, meddling grin on her face and Mary and Marlene had eyes' as wide as saucers. Remus' mouth was slightly ajar, most likely not to his attention as he looked at Dorcas who now looked rather sheepish. James nudged him softly to which he continued to gape at Dorcas with a wide eyed look.

"I, I" He started before clearing his throat, "Um, can we talk about this somewhere privately?"

Dorcas' face crumbled if there ever was such a thing and she grabbed her coat and ran out of the pub. Remus' chair screeched as he promptly got up, Dorcas leaving being the wake-up call he needed and ran out after her. "Doe wait!" He called.

"Well that was eventful." Lily said awkwardly after a second, to which everyone laughed.

"I'm going to go get some sweets guys." Marlene said standing up, "I think we all need some."

Mary stood up too, "I'm going to go too," She said eyeing James and Lily, "I don't know where I'm going but I'll be going."

Marlene grabbed Mary's hand and they both turned before Lily could utter a single word, "Bye Lils! See you James!" and they ran out of the pub before either could interject. Deep down, Marlene was quite sure Lily was happy to be left alone with James.

Back in the cold, Mary and Marlene were both laughing. "Mar! Marls!" A voice called. Both spun around to see Peter exiting Honeydukes a couple of shops down. Both walked over to him.

"Good day then Pete?" Marlene asked.

"Pretty decent." He said chewing on a liquorice wand, "where are you off to?"

"I'm going to into Honeydukes." Marlene said cheerfully looking forward to it.

"I'm off to buy a new cauldron." Peter said.

"I'll come with you if you come with me to replace a textbook afterwards?" Mary suggested.

"Deal." Peter said with a smile handing a smiling Mary a liquorice wand.

"I'll see you back at the castle Marlene." Mary said.

"Packet of Drooble's?" Marlene asked.

"Droobles." Mary confirmed with a grin.

Marlene smiled and turned to enter the sweetshop. As soon as she entered she was engulfed with a pleasant aroma. The air in Honeydukes always smelt like Christmas time, when there were cookies in the oven. Marlene perused the shelves rather leisurely, picking up several sweets. The sweet shop had shelves that resembled a library. Instead of books however, the rustic shelves were lined with a vast selection of sweets and confectionary. The bustling sales assistants in blue and white stripey aprons were constantly magicking things down for customers, leaving Marlene to help herself to what she wanted.

"Don't you think you're getting a little hefty around the waist McKinnon?"

Marlene's eyes narrowed as she spun around. Severus Snape stood by the edge of a shelf and had a rather wicked glint in his eyes.

"Didn't know you stared at my hips." She snapped.

"They're hard to miss they're so big." He said in a drawl.

Marlene's temper was quickly rising, "What do you want Snape? Anything else you want to say?"

When Lily and Severus had been friends, Marlene had been polite with him, making idle chatter. When Lily stopped being friends with him, Marlene was guilty by association and Severus made a point to insult her at any given chance.

"I just thought I was being helpful."

"Snivellus if I were you, I would fuck off." A voice said. Sirius stood a little down the aisle with a murderous look on his face.

"Black," Severus said, "I see she can't fight her own battles.

"She's just too polite too punch your face in, but I'm bloody not."

Severus' narrowed his eyes, looking rather ugly, "I'm bored of conversing with the lower class anyways." He said before stalking out of the shop.

Marlene turned to Sirius who had his hand on her hips unconsciously, "I had it under control. But thank you."

"I know you did," Sirius said, "I still wanted to kill him though." Marlene laughed. "Your hips are perfectly fine in case you were wondering."

Marlene had a quirkly smile, "And why are YOU staring at my hips?"

Sirius chuckled and buried his face into Marlene's neck, "I'm allowed to look at your sexy hips." He said muffled into her neck.

She pushed him off while laughing, "Ssh, we're in public…and no you are fucking not."

He laughed and moved away from her, "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some sugar quills first though. I'm in the mood for some." Marlene said.

"I already got you some." Sirius said, motioning to the small bag he was holding.

Marlene was slightly taken back and her heart jumped, "You did?"

Sirius nodded somewhat sheepishly, "I know you like them."

Marlene smiled affectionately, "Thanks."

Leaving Honeydukes, the cold air hit Marlene quickly and she wrapped her coat around her tighter.

Even Sirius who liked to pretend the cold didn't bother him whistled as he walked outside, "Bloody hell it's cold. I don't even know where I've put my scarf."

Marlene looked sheepish as she wrapped her coat around herself tighter, which his quick eye noticed, "You've got my scarf haven't you?" He said.

"It's really warm!"

"I know that's why I bloody bought it!" He said pinching her side and then grabbing her forearm, pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Quidditch pitch?" He suggested. "No one's going to be there because they'll all be indoors or here."

"You're a real thinker today aren't you?"

Sirius pinched her hip again and she jerked away from him with a small shriek. He laughed and pulled her along.

Marlene was always so amazed that Sirius knew all these little paths around the castle as he led her.

"Why aren't we taking the big path?"

I know a short cut." He said with a wink. The both of them walked from Hogsmeade to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest that led to the Quidditch pitch.

"How did you know there was a path here?" Marlene said slightly amazed as they walked on to the Quidditch field.

"I'm very perceptive."

Marlene rolled her eyes to which Sirius kissed her neck laughing. He walked into the spare store room of the field and pulled out two brooms for himself and Marlene throwing one to her. Marlene quickly mounted her broom and used it to rise very far up in the air followed by Sirius.

She rose as high as she could and stopped and stared. Sirius stopped with her and they both looked down at everything. Sirius quickly muttered a heat warming charm and Marlene could feel her shoulders relax as the heat hit. "We're so high Marls." Sirius said.

"Isn't it great?" she said taking a deep breath of fresh air. "You can see everything." And she was right. From they were, they could see Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake and even the courtyard in the school grounds.

"Marlene," Sirius said uneasily, "I know I'm a Quidditch player but I'm slightly shitting myself." Marlene turned to look at Sirius who looked like a bit of a dork wearing a thin grey t-shirt and a leather jacket, whilst looking very uneasy.

Marlene laughed at his discomfort and began to descend rather quickly, "I'll race you around the Quidditch pitch. First to do three laps!" She said lightly.

"Marlene!" He said watching her with concern fly downwards at fast speed.

As she approached the ground, she quickly swung her broom up, stopping herself from falling and began to fly around the pitch. She turned to see Sirius fast on her heel and began to fly faster.

"You bloody minx Marlene!"

Marlene was a skilled flyer, but Sirius was a competitive flyer. And if there's one thing he wanted more than anything it was to beat Marlene. Just as she was about done, Sirius tilted his body forward and his speed increased just in time for his to tackle Marlene to the soft grass. Both of them ended up laughing and rolling all over the misty grass, Sirius whooping in his win.

"You're such a cheat." Marlene said breathlessly.

"You're a sore loser." He said laughing although he was out of breath. He rolled over so he could loom over her. "So what does this winner get?" he asked with a smile and a quirk of his eyebrows.

Marlene laughed, "Nothing because you're a cheat!"

Sirius pouted, "Now no need to be so hostile." He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. He quickly captured her lips before she could object. Marlene's hands went to the front of his t-shirt and pressed lightly against his chest. She didn't want to admit it but she missed his kisses and sighed contently into the kiss. Sirius pulled away breathlessly and kissed her chin delicately, "I've missed your kisses."

"You mean you didn't kiss any other girls whilst we had our petty argument?" Marlene said surprised.

"Would you have minded?" He asked with brash.

"I would've killed you." She said in bashfully honest way.

He laughed pecking her on the lips once more, "I promise you I didn't kiss anyone."

Marlene smiled and inwardly shuddered at how much of a relationship their situation had now resembled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Time to get up Sirius!"

Sirius nearly fell out of bed. "Christ Prongs, what the fuck is the bleeding matter?!" He exclaimed getting back into the bed and shutting his eyes.

"We've got our Quidditch match against Ravenclaw today!" James said loudly, "How have you forgotten?"

"Lads," A groggy Peter started, "If you could please shut the fuck up it'd be great. Not all of us have a Quidditch match."

"Aren't you coming to the match?" James asked. At this point he was the only person out of their beds and dressed.

"Your match is at 10am and it's currently 7:30am so if you could not wreak havoc, it'd be much appreciated." A muffled voice from Remus' pillow said.

"It' 7:30?! Prongs I'll kill you."

"If you're late for this match Sirius I'll bench you!" Sirius flipped him off before going back to bed.

"Sirius!" A voice called, causing him to jerk awake. He looked up hazily to see Marlene standing above his bed.

He smirked as he looked up at her. "Well this a nice way to wake up in the morning."

Marlene was not amused, "Sirius you need to get up, it's 9:30."

Sirius' eyes grew wide with a creepy realisation, "Shit." He said and stumbled out of bed in nothing but his boxers as he ran to the bedroom.

"Nice bum by the way!" She called,

Sirius chuckled as he spat out the last of his toothpaste and got out of the bathroom. He went to his wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

"There's no time for that!" Marlene said, "You need to get to the pitch and get changed now!"

Sirius pulled a puzzled look, "I can't put some bloody clothes on?"

Marlene shook her head and pointed to the broom next to her and Sirius finally understood what she meant. "Get on like that before you're even later than you are." She said with a smile.

Sirius smirked, "If you wanted me in my underwear McKinnon all you had to do was say so."

Marlene rolled her eyes and passed him a piece of toast, "Eat," She began to mount her broom and open the window. She got on the broom, followed by Sirius.

"Bloody hell it's freezing!" He exclaimed once he was outside on her broom.

"Should've gotten up earlier." Marlene said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Marlene zoomed towards the pitch from the Gryffindor dorm room and she managed to get there in record time. She got off her broom and ushered Sirius into the rather large storage cupboard where the uniforms were kept.

She threw his uniform at him and he quickly got into his beater pants, "Thanks Marley." He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't want to have to play with a reserve." She began to walk out of the room but Sirius pulled her back.

"Wait I haven't thanked you properly yet." He said with a grin.

"Sirius you're already so…" She said before he began to muffle whatever she was trying to say with his lips. Marlene gave in and went to put her arms on his still topless chest and reciprocated the kiss with happiness. Sirius squeezed her hips and held her tightly as he kissed her harder.

Sirius had just pushed Marlene, rather roughly, up against the wall, when the door of the storage cupboard opened, "Sirius you need to hurry,…SWEET MERLIN!" A voice said.

Sirius and Marlene quickly came apart and stared at Remus who was red in the face.

"For the love of the founders!" Remus exclaimed once again. Sirius and Marlene stared at him with apprehensive looks. "Never mind what the hell is going on here but you're late Sirius so I suggest you get the rest of your clothes on!"

Marlene nodded and grabbed her broom and scuttled out of the cupboard with her broom as Remus shut the door and left Sirius alone.

"Shit."

Sirius just made it to the team before the match was about to start.

"Thank God you're here!" James said with an exasperated sigh.

Sirius out of breath from running was doubled over and gave him a thumbs up. "I'm going to kill you one of these days Sirius." James said, resembling a stressed mother.

"You love me."

James grinned back and the voice of the commentator, Daniel Phillips a boisterous Quidditch supporter and one of the nicer Slytherins, interrupted them before they could carry on.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" His booming voice sounded, "Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" Loud cheers blared throughout the stadium. Firstly the Ravenclaw team flew out onto the field followed by the Gryffindor team.

Madam Hooch was on the pitch, her whistle at the ready waiting for both teams to get themselves ready. James and the Ravenclaw captain, Meagan Sinclair, began to approach her. Her voice boomed throughout the whole stadium, "Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor! Captains shake hands!" James and Meagan, who got on rather well offered each other playful smirks, much to the chagrin to Lily, who watched the exchange with disdain from the stands, Sirius noticed. It probably didn't help that Remus and Dorcas were sat next to her, resembling love sick puppies.

Both the captains shook hands and flew back to their part of the pitch. Once the teams were ready, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch flew out and on to the pitch.

"The snitch is out!" Phillips said. "Look at the set of eyes on Potter and Roberts!"

Sirius was almost so distracted by James looking for the snitch that he didn't see the bludger coming his way and went wide-eyed at how close that bludger was to hitting him. With a loud 'thwack' he sent the bludger flying away from him. "Look at Black hit that bludger!" Phillips said, "Miss McKinnon seems to be giving him a run for his money! Now that is one dangerous woman!"

True enough Marlene's face was distorted from one of usual sweetness to one of aggressiveness and anger.

"10 points to Ravenclaw! Miss Cho is on fire!" The Ravenclaws in the stadium erupted into loud cheers. "Oh, oh, but the Gryffindor's are hot on their heel! Great passing between Clearwater and Creevey for Finnigan to score Gryffindor's first ten points!"

Sirius let out a loud whoop along with the rest of the Gryffindors. "Rick tries to shoot again for Ravenclaw but OH! Sloane Clearwater will not let him score, she dodges that bludger and instead scores for Gryffindor! Gryffindor are now in the lead!"

Sirius continued to beat at the bludgers at the opposing team rather aggressively.

"Potter and Roberts have still not appeared to have spotted the snitch. But OH FINNIGAN TAKES A BLUDGER HIT TO HIS LEFT CALVE!" Sirius looked over to see Wesley grit his teeth in pain, slightly falter and hold his calve in pain but after a second he manages to recover and begins to play again.

"Wes!" Sirius called in concern, "You alright?"

Wesley nodded, "I'll survive. Let's finish the match!"

"OH and Boot's arm is slightly swollen now isn't it? Didn't see that stray bludger coming!"

The match went on for some time, most of both teams were slightly bruised, some more than others. Gryffindor were at 80 and Ravenclaw were at 70. And Sirius was dying for James to catch the snitch at this point.

Sirius heard a louder whack of a beater's bat than normal and turned just in time to see a bludger flying towards Marlene from a Ravenclaw beater Gerard Williams. Sirius vaguely remembered James telling him something about Gerard's beating style having a lack of control. "He'll end up hitting one slightly too hard one day and someone's going to hate being on the end of that!" And Sirius did not want it to be his Marlene that was on the receiving end of it.

"Marley!" He shouted. Sirius wasted no time to fly the short distance to Marlene at light speed barrelling towards her and grabbing her just in time. However not enough time for him to dodge the bludger himself which knocked on to his left arm and rattled his body.

"Oh Merlin Sirius!' Marlene said in concern, her voice laced with concern as she noticed a bone sticking out slightly.

Sirius groaned loudly at the pain and at this point Marlene was both trying to stay balanced on her broom and keep Sirius afloat. His right arm clutching Marlene. "Sirius you're going to be alright. Just hang on okay."

"Don't get Pomfrey!" He said. "We have to finish the match."

"Ooh Black has taken a rather painful bludger meant for McKinnon." Phillip's voice sounded, "That's going to hurt."

Marlene hit a bludger away from them and gave Sirius a look, "Are you barmy Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, "Finish the match."

"Potter seems to have spotted the snitch!" Both Sirius and Marlene looked up to see James suddenly diving and rising mid-air followed closely by Bertram Roberts.

Sirius started to hold his broom lightly with his left arm and clutched his beater's bat in his right. He still managed to hit the bludgers rather hard although Marlene worked rather hard to ensure she attended to most of the bludgers.

"Potter's almost got it!" Phillips said. "And he has! GRYFFINDOR HAVE WON THE MATCH! 230 TO 70! WHAT A GREAT FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!" Sirius cheered, raising his un-damaged hand in the air.

The rest of the Gryffindor team celebrated just as happily and they all flew down to the pitch and Meagan and James shook hands once again. Marlene flew over to grab a hold of Sirius once again and help him fly down to the ground. "You always have to be such a hero all the time Sirius." Marlene said.

Sirius smiled weakly as his feet touched the ground. He winced as the pain in his arm increased. Marlene's expression furrowed as she looked at him wincing, still keeping a hold on him. She looked up at the rest of the team who, apart from James, were surrounding them with chatter and concerned looks. "Is everyone else alright?" She asked. They all gave nods and murmured replies of assurance, "Make sure you get some rest, you all took some hits." She commanded eyeing Sloane Clearwater who was slightly hobbling.

Gerard Williams was hobbling over, he too sporting some injuries, "Sirius shit I didn't mean to hit it that hard. And I didn't mean to hit it at you either Marlene!" He said rather apologetically.

Sirius grunted, "It's alright mate." And Marlene smiled at him appreciatively

Meagan and James had walked over, "Williams," She bellowed, "What'd I say about controlling your bloody beating?" She said. "Any harder and his arm would've fallen off!"

He blushed red, "Sorry captain. And sorry again Sirius."

"Good game Gryffindors!" Meagan said.

"Good game to you guys too, you were hard to beat." Tom said.

"Sirius you need to get to the hospital wing!" James said eyeing his arm that looked more purple than anything.

Sirius nodded and got up, "Can he walk?" someone whispered not very quietly.

"Are you daft? He's injured an arm not his legs."

"You're lucky that bludger barely scraped you!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed.

"That was considered barely scraping?" Marlene asked.

Sirius was sprawled on a hospital bed with Madam Pomfrey fretting about at his bruised and bloodied arm. Marlene sat with him on a separate chair. James, Remus and Peter came to check in too but left to prepare for the Quidditch party they were throwing in the common room and Sirius with Marlene.

"That was a hard bludger Miss McKinnon!" Madam Pomfrey said, "Any harder and his arm would've fallen off!"

Marlene assumed she was being slightly dramatic and left her to it. She stirred around some ingredients in a cup and then passed it to Sirius to drink. "Drink this." Sirius smelt the suspicious liquid, "Just gulp it down boy." Sirius quickly drank the cup and his face scrunched up in displeasure. Immediately however he felt his arm start to mend and he could now move it without feeling large amounts of pain. He shook it up and down in satisfaction. Madam Pomfrey's expression softened, "Not too hard now. It'll take a couple days before it heals fully but just make sure you're not putting a lot of pressure on it. The bruising won't heal as fast however." She turned to look at Marlene, "Make sure he doesn't do anything...extravagant. And wait a moment I need to give you a pain relief potion." She bustled out of the room.

Marlene turned to smile at Sirius, "You know you didn't have to jump in front of that for me Sirius."

Sirius leant up and put his palm on Marlene's cheek affectionately, "Can't have you breaking now can I? Who's going to help me with my homework otherwise?" He said with a grin.

Marlene rolled her eyes at Sirius and he laughed and leant in to kiss her. Marlene pulled away after a moment, "But really…thank you." She said, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Sirius smiled a smile he only reserved for Marlene. It was a small smile but it reached his eyes, "Anything for you Marls." He kissed her again.

"Oh sweet Merlin not again." Remus' voice sounded as he walked in.

Marlene quickly pulled away from Sirius a deep crimson blush soaking her cheeks.

"Moony, you have to ruin all my fun."

"I thought you had a party to help out with?" Marlene asked Remus, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I did, but I snuck away to come see you two." Remus said pulling up a chair. "And find out what the hell is this." He said waving his hands violently. "So what the hell is this?"

Marlene looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Well," Sirius said, "Good question."

Remus' eyes suddenly lit up as if a lightbulb just exploded, "So this is why you've not been hooking up with other girls. No offence Marlene but I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to partake in a…little fling." Remus said.

"Hey!" Sirius said offended whilst Marlene nodded in an understanding manner.

"Everyone says that." She replied in humour.

"Everyone?" Sirius said in surprise, "Who else knows?"

Marlene winced at her slip up, "Um, Lily."

"And how'd she find out?" Remus questioned. "Did she walk in on you two swapping saliva too?"

"Well, I told her." Marlene explained. "The guilt was eating me up! I didn't know how long I could keep it from her!"

Sirius waved his hand dismissively, "It's ok Marls. Not that big of a deal."

"Well whatever this is," Remus said, "You need to figure it out and tell James because he's not going to take it as well as me."

"Okay well if we're all confessing our sins," Sirius retorted, "What's going on with you and Dorcas? She storms out and you go running after her and now everything looks like its happy days what's going on?"

"Oooh, good question." Marlene said, "I give it three more days before Lily cracks and makes her tell us so you may as well give it up." Sirius nodded at Remus.

"The pair of you are a nightmare." Remus muttered under his breath. Sirius high-fived Marlene. "Fine, I'll admit it. I'm crazy about Doe." He said begrudgingly.

"About fuckin time." Sirius said slightly exasperated. "We all thought you'd blown it when you sat there like a fish whilst she basically asked you out."

"Sirius!"

"Well it's true." Sirius said, "You should've just kissed her right then and there. That's what I would've done. Made sure everyone knew she was mine."

"Well who knew you were such a romantic." Remus retorted sarcastically.

"Bloody hell Sirius," Marlene giggled, "That was soppy as fuck." Sirius glared at the pair, "I'm glad you and Dorcas are okay." She said.

Remus nodded with a distant smile, "We're just taking it slow. I'm going to take her on a date over Christmas break."

"Well look at you go, Moony." Sirius said reaching over from where he was laying on the bed to put an arm around his friend, "You're all grown up!"

Remus scoffed and pushed Sirius off whilst Marlene laughed at the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Ahh! Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you reviewed this you have literally made my day! My update schedule is not frequent but your reviews keep me going. Please keep reviewing and share this story!**

 **So much love**

 **-E**

Remus left the Hospital wing and a sheepish Sirius and Marlene behind. Marlene sighed.

Sirius looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Marlene had a tired look on her face, "When this all started, I didn't think it all through."

Sirius was slightly taken back, "Marls you wanna stop this or something?" He couldn't help but blurt out.

Marlene shook her head straight away, "No! No, I really like this." She said with a small blush causing Sirius to kiss her cheek not being able to keep a smile off his expression. "But, where is this going? What if you want to date someone or I want to date someone?"

Sirius was slightly taken back and if he had to admit it, the thought of Marlene dating and kissing anyone else but himself made a part of him boil, "Do you want to date someone?"

"Well obviously not right now Sirius." Marlene said with an eye roll.

"Ok and I don't want to date anyone either." Sirius said, "But if either of us do we can just end this."

Marlene nodded but it was obvious she wasn't satisfied and was slightly confused as to what she even wanted anymore.

Sirius kissed the side of her head in an attempt to comfort her and Marlene smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"None of that in my Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey's booming voice sounded throughout the room as she entered. Marlene sheepishly moved away from Sirius whilst he guffawed loudly.

"This is the pain relief potion. Take it twice a day for a week. Come back in three days and let me check that arm boy." She said with authority. Marlene and Sirius nodded waiting for her to continue. She looked at them in puzzlement "Well go on! Aren't you Gryffindor's dying to get to your winning party?"

Sirius' eyes widened, "You know about that?"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Your professors know much more than they let on. Like how that Potter boy likes the redhead."

"Yeah but everyone knows that."

"Sirius!" James yelled as he and Marlene entered the common room. "You're alive bud!"

"It was a hard bludger to my arm for goodness sake." He replied with a grin.

James turned to see Marlene, "Thanks for nursing him back to help Marls but you should have a rest before the party." He turned to Sirius, "You too. I've got Remus, Pete and some of the other sixth and seventh years helping me.

"OI Potter you go rest too." Peter called, "We've got it sorted."

"And to think he went from responsible Quidditch Captain to notorious party thrower in such a time." One of the fifth years muttered in amusement.

Marlene laughed as she walked up to her dorm whilst James made a groaning sound. She didn't want to admit it out loud (or to herself) but she was glad she could go up to her room and just be away from everyone whilst she slept. I guess it was time to finally admit to herself that she liked Sirius Black. She liked Sirius Black and Sirius Black didn't do relationships. So then why was he acting so lovely? He didn't have to spend the amount of time he did with Marlene that he did. Marlene sighed. She just wanted to forget about everything she was feeling. Maybe the sleep would make her forget.

"Good game today Marls. Can't believe you had to help Black!" Lily called in a laugh. Marlene shut her eyes tight and willed herself to go to sleep.

Marlene had slept for hours before someone was shaking her awake, "Marley? Hey it's Mar you might want to get up." Marlene groaned to which Mary laughed, "It's seven and the party starts at seven thirty, I know you rather sleep so we all left you to sleep. Everyone's already sort of in party mode."

Marlene sat up and looked at Mary who was already all dolled up and ready to party. "I'll start getting ready. Mary nodded with a smile and left to go down to the common room. Marlene promptly brought her covers back over her head and went back to sleep.

Sirius was shrugging on a leather jacket. He was purposely wearing this one because Marlene said it looked really nice on him.

Marlene.

He couldn't believe the little blonde held him up whilst still whacking bludgers away. Even with a throbbing arm he couldn't help but notice how adorably fierce she looked with her blonde hair flying in the wind. He knew she'd hate if he ever referred to her as adorable though.

"Sirius you ready mate?" James asked.

"Yeah yeah let's go!" Sirius said, "Can't go to a party late can we? We're the guests of honour."

"Hell yeah!" James said giving his best mate a high-five. "You gonna find a bird tonight?"

Sirius tried to hide his uneasy look, "Nah mate not tonight. All about the team you know?"

"Look at you!" James said in amusement, "You're a reformed man!"

Sirius laughed uneasily.

By the time Marlene actually bothered to leave her dormitory it was already eight. The party was in full swing. She never knew how James did it. But she had a feeling he bribed the younger years to stay in their dormitories in exchange for a lot of sweets and some Jonko's products. The Gryffindor common room had been transformed into a giant nightclub. All of the furniture was moved to the edges of the room, there was a long table filled with butterbeer, firewhisky and lots of food courtesy of the house elves. There were Gryffindor banners everywhere and somehow, someone (Marlene suspected Peter) had charmed red and gold confetti to continuously rain down. Hopefully he had also charmed them to recycle off the floor. Everyone was looking a little too happy for their own good which Marlene took as a sign of the start of the drinking.

"Took your time didn't you Marl!"

Marlene looked astonished when she saw Lily, "Oh my sweet Merlin. Are you drunk Lily?"

Lily pulled a face of bewilderment, "Bloody hell McKinnon no!"

Marlene grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day Lily Evans approved of a Gryffindor party."

Lily smiled sheepishly, "You played well, I guess you deserved it." Marlene nodded as if to say she didn't believe her but left her to her thoughts.

"Marlene!" James said walking over a butterbeer in hand. "You've not had a drink yet!" He said and then thrust the butterbeer in her hands. Marlene quickly gripped it trying to ensure that she didn't spill it all over herself.

"Thanks James. Great playing today."

"Thank you," He smiled.

Some members of other houses were in the common room partaking in partying activities. It was a whirl of people dancing, laughing, chugging drinks and snogging. Some of the players from the Ravenclaw team were there having as much fun as everyone else despite their loss earlier in the day.

Lily and Marlene spotted Dorcas by the food table and began to make their way over there. "Good playing McKinnon!" Sloane called.

Marlene grinned and saluted her as she walked over to Dorcas. "Hey Doe, how's it going?"

"I'm starving!" Dorcas exclaimed picking up some bits of food and throwing it in her mouth.

"Hey where's Mare?" Marlene asked.

Dorcas motioned over to a part of the dance floor, "Making out with Elaine O'Connor." She said simply.

"Oh damn I thought she wanted Samuel Newton." Marlene said in confusion.

"Oh she got Samuel Newton." Lily replied, "She's done now with Samuel Newton."

Marlene's face morphed into one of an impressed expression, "Rock on Mary, rock on." She said laughing at her friend.

"Hey Marls." Sirius called as he walked to her, "How's the best beater in all of Hogwarts going?" He said grabbing her waist. Marlene nearly moved to push him away but thought that everyone would just disregard it as him being slightly tipsy and in the midst of celebrating rather than anything else.

"Best beater?" She said in slight awe, "You mean you're not going to take that achievement for yourself?"

"Now why would I want to risk you giving me a kiss later?" He said with a wink and Marlene whacked his shoulder. Sirius laughed and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Come dance with me." He said

Marlene shrieked as he spun her around and around until she was slightly dizzy. Sirius quickly put on hand on her waist and threaded his other hand in with hers. He moved with her to the loud, booming music as she followed whatever he was doing.

"You're looking very beautiful." He whispered.

Marlene blushed, "You look quite dapper yourself. I love this jacket." Sirius grinned to himself and then proceeded to spin her around again.

Marlene closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the atmosphere. Sirius' arms on her waist made her feel steady, the music was pumping and the cheers and chatter of excitement enveloped Marlene like a blanket.

"What're you thinking about love?" Sirius asked

Marlene opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Nothing."

Sirius thought he was going to die when she smiled her smile. He spun her around and around again until she started laughing hysterically and he caught her once again. They both continued dancing until the song ended and Marlene begrudgingly let go of him as she desperately needed a drink. "I'm just going to get some water." She said. He nodded and pushed her slightly to the drinks table.

She had barely taken a gulp of water before a voice interrupted her. "Hey Marlene." Said Jordan Davies

"Sirius mate you're not half as drunk as you should be!" James called. Him and Peter were sat on the couch and were looking exceptionally out of it. More than they usually were. Lily was sat on the floor by James' legs and was looking the most sober out of them all.

"Come on Sirius!" Peter called, swinging two cups of firewhisky so enthusiastically he nearly spilled it. "Have a drink."

Sirius laughed, "I think you've both drunk enough for me." But nonetheless took a full glass of firewhisky that Peter held and sculled it down.

The two boys cheered whilst Lily rolled her eyes yet smiled. Sirius had consumed the most amount of drinks in the night but he and Remus handled their alcohol content much better than Peter and James who were already looking rather too happy for their own good. "Where is Remus?"

Lily smirked, "He's over there…with Dorcas."

Sirius turned to look and saw Remus with Dorcas. He had his hands on her cheek and was kissing her rather fiercely. Both looked rather involved in the other and their bodies were moving passionately together while the kissed. Sirius grinned at his friends, "Taking it slow my ass."

"I hate to say it, but I called it." Lily said with triumph.

Peter stood up, "Where you going then Wormtail?" James asked.

Peter smirked, "Well Eileen O'Connor is looking rather gorgeous in that turquoise halter neck. And who am I to let her go without a snog for the night?"

James and Sirius high-fived him whilst Lily chuckled, "You and Mary both scoring the O'Connor twins tonight."

Peter's eyes lit up, "Mary's making out with Elaine?! I have got to see that!" He said and then scurried off into the crowd.

James' eyes searched the crowd briefly before his eyes lit with a certain brightness. He pulled Lily up on to the sofa, "Why are you sitting on the floor for Lils?" Lily blushed and let James pull her up to sit next to him on the sofa. "Come look at this." James pointed to a certain direction. Sirius didn't really think much of it, sipping at a butterbeer. Lily peered her eyes and then her mouth slowly formed into a grin.

"Well if it isn't Jordan Davies chatting up our little Marley." She said.

Sirius nearly spat out his drink but stopped himself causing him to start choking vigorously. "What?" He managed to splutter out.

Lily raised an amused eyebrow at him but said nothing. James eyed Sirius carefully but he too said nothing. Sirius turned to see where they were looking and saw Jordan was indeed talking to Marlene who had a smile on her face as she spoke to him. Sirius clutched the glass very tightly and had to firmly grit his teeth together to stop himself from saying anything. James peered at Sirius carefully.

Despite the fact that he was slightly drunk, James began to notice Sirius' glaring looks at Jordan. "Mate what's your problem with Jordan Davies?" Jordan went to put his hand on Marlene's waist affectionately whilst laughing at something she was saying.

Sirius put his glass down loudly on the coffee table, "Nothing." He said curtly before storming off towards Marlene and Jordan.

"I can't stand the taste of butterbeer." Jordan said.

Marlene's mouth formed an 'o' shape, "How could you not? It's so deliciously sweet."

"It's sickeningly sweet." He retorted putting a hand on her waist, whilst Marlene laughed rather awkwardly at how the conversation was progressing.

"You played really nice today Marlene." Jordan said as a light blush graced his cheeks. "You looked really pretty in your beaters uniform."

Marlene gave him a small smile, "You won't be saying that when we kick Hufflepuff's ass." She said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Sirius quickly emerged from the crowd, "Hey Marlene. Davies. What's going on here?"

Jordan was relatively unbeknownst to Sirius' cold exterior, "Nothing. Just telling Marlene how she played great today."

"Yeah we get it she's a good player." Sirius said in angst. "We get it."

"Sirius." Marlene hissed under her breath.

"What?" he snapped.

"Man what's your problem?" Jordan asked slightly taken back.

Sirius leant in close to his face, "Stop flirting with her, got it?"

"Sirius!" Marlene exclaimed, whilst Jordan had a look of anger on his face "What the hell!" she continued

Sirius didn't wait for him to reply but instead grabbed a fuming Marlene McKinnon and pulled her towards his dormitory room.

"Sirius what the fuck!" Sirius pushed her gently into his room and shut the door loudly. "What it going on with you?"

Sirius didn't say anything but rather fiercely grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard causing her to stumble against the post of his bed. Although it was hard for her not to fall into the pattern of the kiss, Marlene inhaled a breath of air and pushed him away from her. "What is wrong with you?" She shrieked

"What is wrong with me?" He screamed back, "What is wrong with you? You don't think I could see you and Davies flirting?"

"Flirting?" Marlene said incredulously. "What the hell THAT'S what you're angry about?"

"I've not even LOOKED in another girl's direction since we started," He paused to make a flamboyant motion with his hands, "THIS! And you're flirting with freakin Davies?"

Marlene's expression softened, "Sirius we weren't flirting. Or I wasn't flirting okay? Just because I'm laughing with some guy doesn't mean I'm flirting with him. It's Jordan for goodness sake! He's like a small puppy how did you expect me to let him down?"

"Anything short of pushing him off the astronomy tower would've been acceptable!" Sirius yelled, still fuming.

"Sirius calm down!" Marlene said. "Susie Garrods flirts with you every time you finish divination! And I see you give her that smirk and do you see me freaking out about it?" She pointed out to which Sirius stayed quiet.

"Okay I may have overreacted."

Marlene sat down next to him, "A little bit."

"I just…" Sirius started but didn't even know what he was thinking in his own head. Everything he was thinking about Marlene from the last couple of months was swirling around in his head as well as the generous amount of firewhisky he had consumed. "I don't know." He finished.

Marlene leant up and captured his lips in a kiss. She threw her arms against his chest and moved so there wasn't an inch that separated them. Sirius kissed her back deeply, holding her tight. Their tender kiss quickly turned frantic as their lips started to move roughly together. Marlene had begun to let her hands trail under Sirius' shirt. Sirius sighed deeply as they continued to kiss. His hands pinched at her hip bones and Marlene shuddered with a soft gasp. Sirius took the opportunity to glide his tongue along her lips. She all but shoved him down on the bed, already having yanked his shirt off.

For the second time that day, the door opened during a non-ideal situation for Sirius and Marlene.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **Just guess who that is? MWAHAHAHAH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **If you're still reading this story, than thank you! My university semester is kicking my ass but it's nearly finished and I can't wait to keep writing this story. Thank you for reviewing if you have reviewed! Please keep reviewing and sharing this story because it means so much to me.**

 **Much Love**

 **-E**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me**

At the sound of the loud shrieking voice, Marlene's eyes flew open. She too shrieked in surprise and pushed Sirius rather harshly off her. The latter fell on the floor with a loud thud and a louder "OW".

Marlene peered down at the floor where Sirius looked up at her with an annoyed look. Before either of the two could say anything the same voice shrieked once again. "What the FUCK Padfoot?!"

"James look I understand you're mad but can you please shut the fuck up." Lily said looking rather annoyed at James' volume.

James blushed and muttered a sorry before reverting back to a look of anger. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Well I would've thought that was fairly obvious." Sirius said with a smirk.

Marlene looked exasperated at the whole situation, "Sirius really?" She said.

"I CAN SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" James boomed once again, "WHAT I MEAN IS WHY?"

"Well your best friend is a great kisser?" Marlene said.

"Oh yeah that was real helpful Marls." Sirius said with a laugh and a light pat on her knee. Marlene glared at him.

James turned to Lily, who was silently watching the scene unfold with utmost amusement, and began to direct her anger at her. "Did you know about this?"

Lily's brows furrowed into a glare. Her amused smile turning into a cold, grim line. "Yes I did. But I fail to see how this is any of YOUR business James!"

James spluttered, "Because it's, it's…it's Marley for Merlin's sake!"

"You never cared who he was snogging in the first place!" Lily bellowed so loudly Sirius winced and Marlene cast a silencio spell.

"Well forgive me for freaking out over my best mate and practically my little sister snogging for Britain!" James shot back.

"Believe me, I didn't think this would happen either." Marlene said rather matter-of-factly. "It's developed into a comfortable habit if I'm honest."

James looked slightly stunned. His eyes looked rather glassy and he was looking straight ahead at nothing. Lily waved a hand in front of his face. "Maybe his heart stopped." She suggested.

James suddenly blinked, "I need to sit down." He said breathlessly and as if he ran a marathon. James took a seat on his bed whilst Sirius was, to be truthful, too scared to move to sit next to Marlene. Lily had a bright smile on her face. "Alright start from the beginning please."

Sirius and Marlene looked to each other. Both looked rather alarmed and were trying to silently communicate who would give the best explanation. Marlene kept her wide-eyed alarmed look and Sirius sighed. "To be honest Prongs I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner."

"Dorcas, Mary and I called it in May." Lily interjected. Sirius shot her a glare to which she smirked at.

"Let's keep it simple." Sirius said decidedly, "We were studying for O.W.L.'s, there was a bit of firewhisky involved and we ended up snogging and it, um, didn't stop?" Sirius offered.

James looked rather alarmed at Sirius' explanation and looked to Marlene instead. "Marlene what the hell?" He asked instead.

Marlene sighed at Sirius' attempt at fixing the situation. "I don't know what to tell you James."

James looked like he was going to pass out and decided now was a good time to leave the room, "Oh my Merlin." He mumbled under his breath as he left.

"Prongs." Sirius said standing up with a helpless frown on his face as James left the room.

"James." Lily said with a sigh, she rolled her eyes, "So bloody dramatic." She turned to look at Sirius and Marlene who looked rather dejected, "I'll talk to him."

Sirius sat on the bed, buried his head in his hands and let out an exasperated shout. Marlene put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

Sirius, although rather upset, still managed to give a small smile towards Marlene, "It's not your fault Marls." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I don't think he's angry, I think he's just trying to wrap his head around it." Marlene said, her voice muffled into his shoulder.

Sirius let out a deep breath and was hopeful that Marlene was right.

"James for Merlin's sake!" Lily shouted. She weaved through the party crowd, which was rowdy as ever, following James out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily I'm sorry for yelling I just need a breath okay." James said rather dully.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic James. This isn't that big of a deal."

"Big of a deal?!" James said in an exasperated voice. "Is no one seeing what I'm seeing? You can't possibly think that Sirius would treat Marlene right in any way possible? She's meant to be your best friend!"

"And he's meant to be your best friend!" Lily shot back in a sharp voice. "You don't even know all the details and you're jumping to conclusions. Mind you, Sirius and Marlene did a rubbish job of explaining things, so I suppose I'll have to step in."

James sat down again, feeling rather overwhelmed and faint by the whole situation. Lily looked at James with a stern look, "Can you not tell that Sirius has like the biggest crush on Marley?" She asked almost bewildered that she was the only one who noticed. "It's so obvious."

James looked taken back at Lily's statement, "Padfoot? Actually being seriously interested in a girl?"

Lily had to stop herself at rolling her eyes at James' lack of knowledge, "Haven't you noticed that Sirius has barely even looked at another girl since school started. And Marlene spent half of summer with Sirius. And they weren't just snogging for three months James."

James had a pondering look on his face as he took in what Lily was saying, "Merlin's beard." He breathed out. He looked up at Lily, "Maybe you're right. You really think he's not going to break her heart?"

"Please." Lily said, "He looks at her like she's the Queen. He's in deeper than he thinks. The easier you are on him, the faster they'll get together." She pointed out with a devious look on her face.

James looked scared now, "Oh no, what's your plan now Lily?"

"Nothing." She said simply, "They need to figure this out themselves."

James looked surprised, "This is a first usually you're all for a bit of matchmaking."

"Very true James." She said. "But this is Marlene and Sirius. They're both as stubborn as each other. They can't even admit they fancy each other. The more we push them, the more they'll pull away. It's better to leave them to figure it out on themselves…with an occasional prod from the rest of us from time to time."

James looked at Lily with a look of adoration, "Merlin Lily sometimes you really surprise me with how smart you can get."

Lily blushed, "Thanks Potter. Now if you don't mind I'd really like a butterbeer…or five after this debacle."

Marlene and Sirius did not feel the need to sit around and mope and after Marlene demanded that Sirius come downstairs and dance with her, he could hardly help himself. James and Lily were in the common room dancing and talking as well. James gave Sirius a nod and a smile, which Sirius took as a good sign.

By the time the party was ending, it was the early hours of the morning. The older Gryffindor boys were cleaning up the common room when Sirius stumbled upon Marlene, who had most likely gotten tired and fallen asleep on the couch.

"She asleep?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up to see Remus a little distance behind him, "Yeah she is. Has Dorcas gone to sleep too?"

Remus nodded with a fond look on his features, "Yeah she began to look a little dreary by the time it was one in the morning and I told her to go to bed."

Sirius nodded at his friend's happiness. He looked back at Marlene and went to pick her up. She wiggled a bit in his arms but for the most part remained asleep, "I'm going to put her in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor or something."

Remus looked rather surprised, "That's quite chivalrous of you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "This is Marlene we're talking about."

Remus let out a little laugh, "Of course."

Sirius left to go up the dormitory stairs with Marlene, walking very carefully so he didn't wake the sleeping girl. Once he got up to his room, he set her on the bed softly, pulling up his sheets so she was covered.

"Well well well," James' voice said quietly but with a hint of amusement, "Look at you."

Sirius shrugged, "Easier for her in the morning." He shifted uneasily, "Are you still angry?"

James grinned and shook his head. "Nah, Lily talked some sense into me. Said Marlene isn't a stupid girl and that she knew what she was getting herself into."

"Smart one that Evans." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Just," James started and then stopped to think, "Don't fuck it up aye Pads? You wouldn't want to lose her friendship."

Sirius nodded and looked at Marlene a second longer than he should have. A look that was not missed by James, "I won't don't worry."

James smiled and then held his hands up backing out of the room, "I'm staying out of this one." He said with a grin and Sirius couldn't help but grin back.

"Sirius?" Marlene's voice came from the bed.

Sirius sat down on the bed and looked down at Marlene, "Hey doll, it's okay go you can go to sleep."

"Are you and James okay?" She yawned.

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah we're alright." He said kissing her forehead. "Get some rest."

"Where are you going?" She asked with a small pout. She reached out a hand, "Come here. It's your bed."

Sirius smiled at her before kicking his shoes and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into bed pressing his lips to her forehead before pulling her on top of him and leaving his hands hanging loosely around her waist. "Night Marley."

But she was already asleep. Her breaths becoming shorter as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

"James." Marlene said with a sharp voice, "Stop bloody leaning on me you are making me spill my ink."

"Marleneee." James whined, "I'm just so tired!"

"Then sleep on the cold floor! I'm not done working." She said with an annoyed voice.

Peter looked on with an amused look, "James you're not done with your Transfiguration either." He pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out Pete." James said in a huff. "Like I wasn't trying to forget that."

Christmas Break started the following day and James was feeling rather restless in anticipation for the coming holidays. The Quidditch Party came and went and James had gotten over Sirius and Marlene quickly. Dorcas, Mary and Peter eventually found out but other than their direct friends, Sirius and Marlene had kept everything on the down low. Marlene had rather liked keeping her private life, private and Sirius did anything Marlene wanted. James, Peter and Lily were in the Great Hall during a study period, where Marlene and Peter were working away dutifully whilst James was sitting around moping about how there was still work to be done.

"James if you finish your Transfiguration now, you won't have it looming over your shoulders when you get back to school." Marlene said, "Because we all know you won't be doing your homework over Christmas."

James let out a groan, "Fine." He said, "Can you give me a hand then Marlene?"

Marlene had to keep her temper from erupting whilst Peter looked over with a bemused look. "James you're such an idiot."

"Just give me like three tips Marley!" James begged, "And I won't say another word!"

Marlene silently pulled his books towards her and glanced towards the work. She studied it for a moment and then looked back at him, "Separate the three headings into paragraphs than clumping them together. One on human to animal transfiguration, one on how to become an animagi and one on the legalities of it."

Peter had a smirk on his face, "Shouldn't be too hard should it James?"

James gave him a quick glare and took the books back from Marlene, "Thank you Marlene!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Hogwarts express was pressed full of eager students who were desperate to get away from their school work for a while to celebrate Christmas. Marlene pushed her way through the corridors to try and find her friends' carriage. She stumbled into the carriage where Mary, Dorcas and Lily sat waiting for her. She had to admit, it was nice to have some alone time to themselves.

"It' packed full of people out there!" Marlene gasped out. "Are we sure Hogwarts even has that many students?"

"Beats me." Lily shrugged.

Mary on the other hand was wasting no time, "Marls sit, Dorcas and I haven't gotten all the details from you about Sirius yet." Mary said with a cunning smirk.

Marlene couldn't help but blush but recovered quickly, "Not my fault you were preoccupied with Elaine."

Mary smiled widely, "Not my fault she's got a wicked tongue."

"T.M.I." Dorcas said, cringing whilst everyone laughed. "But do tell Marlene."

Marlene shrugged, "Not much to tell. His tongue's quite wicked too." She said with a smirk.

"Please." Lily said with a disturbed look, "Enough tongue references." Marlene laughed.

"I know what you're all going to say," Marlene said, "That you're surprised that I of all people are in this predicament with Sirius but he's not bad. He can be quite nice to be around sometimes."

"We figured you would tell us in your own time." Mary said to which Marlene smiled at her gratefully.

"Marls, you're not developing feelings for him are you?" Lily asked.

There was a bit of a silence before Marlene could talk again, "I don't know" She answered truthfully. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"He is quite different around you Marls," Dorcas pointed out, "Remus said he hasn't touched another girl since before you.

"Don't." Marlene said wincing, "I rather not get my hopes up. Sirius is a great guy but we've never had that talk before."

Dorcas, Lily and Mary nodded worriedly at her. "What's going on with you two?" Marlene asked Lily and Dorcas trying to change the subject.

Dorcas smiled widely, "Remus is great. He's…perfect."

"Oh my god how lovingly disgusting," Lily said.

"You can't talk!" Mary said, "You and James Potter have been looking rather chummy recently."

Lily blushed, "We're just friends." She said quickly, "I have to admit he is not as bad as I thought he was going to be. I enjoy his company."

"Look at you three," Mary said cheekily, "All shacked up."

The compartment door opened and closed. "Hi ladies," Jordan Davies had worked in.

Lily perked up at the sight of him. A smirk was beginning to form on her face. "Hi Jordan, how are you?"

"I'm alright Lily," He said whilst looking at Marlene. "You guys excited for break?"

"Thoroughly." Dorcas said. "You got any big plans?"

"We go down to the South of France to visit my family during Christmas."

"Wow that should be fun. I'm jealous."

This was all well and nice but Marlene wished they would just cut the small talk.

Jordan nodded with a laugh. "Yeah look, I was actually wondering if Marlene I could ask you something."

Marlene straightened from a slouched position, "Um yeah sure what's up?"

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up after the Christmas Break."

"Oh yup there is." Marlene cringed inwardly at herself. _Please don't ask me what I think you're going to ask me._

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me? Like on a date?" He finished.

Before she could answer, Lily piped up. "Of course she would!" Marlene turned to look at her friend with wide eyes.

"Really?" Asked Jordan.

"Yeah! She'd love too!" Lily continued.

When they both turned to look at her, Marlene could only nod awkwardly. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Jordan looked pleased with himself. "Awesome! Enjoy your break." He came round to give Marlene a hug. She put one arm around him whilst the other was limp by her side. He smiled at her before walking out of the compartment.

Marlene turned to Lily, "Oh my Merlin what the hell have you done!"

Lily shrugged, "What? You want to know how Sirius feels, you will now. Just wait until he hears about this date."

"No!" The three girls looked surprised at their friend's outburst, "I can't tell Sirius. Not yet. Lily I can't believe you did that. I would've said no!"

"Marls," Mary began, "You should tell Sirius sooner rather than later."

A knock on the compartment door took all the girls off guard. Marlene peered through the reflective glass and saw Sirius who was smiling. He opened the compartment door and stuck his head in, "I don't mean to interrupt ladies but I'd really like to borrow Marlene." He asked.

Lily waved her hand dismissively, "Go on we were done with her anyways."

Marlene gave her friend an uneasy look but followed Sirius out the door. He grabbed her hand softly and pulled her to an empty compartment where he then proceeded to wrap his arms around Marlene and lift her up slightly.

"Hello," He said with a smile and kissed her softly, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine."

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "Hey you alright? You sound a bit off."

She nodded, "Yeah I'm totally fine." She said feigning a smile. "You excited for Christmas?" She asked. She saw Sirius' face drop and she winced in realisation, "Sorry I know you don't want to go back. Slip of the mind."

Sirius shook his head, "its fine." He put Marlene down and went to sit down where Marlene followed in suit, sitting on his lap. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

Marlene nodded, "I am! I always miss putting up the Christmas tree though."

"Why?"

"By the time we're home for Christmas my parents have always put it up. I haven't put it up since before Hogwarts. I miss doing it so much."

"We've almost graduated now."

Marlene narrowed her eyes at Sirius and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Don't change the subject, I know you're dreading going back to your parents. I'M dreading you going back to your parents!"

"It's only for a week anyways. I'll be at James' for Christmas so I'll see you in the night." He reminded. Marlene lit up as she remembered. Every year, the Potter's held a Christmas Party for all their family friends.

"James took everything between us pretty well." Marlene said.

"I have a feeling a red-head had something to do with it." Sirius pointed out.

"She's a bit of a miracle worker." Marlene laughed.

"I liked having you be my dirty little secret." Sirius confessed with a smirk.

"Have I lost all appeal now that I'm out in the open?" Marlene shot back.

"Never." Sirius said smirking kissing her smack on her lips. Marlene giggled against his mouth. She lay down on the compartment seats, pulling him with her as he gladly compiled. Marlene thought she was going to die if he stopped kissing her, especially when he started kissing her neck and collarbones. Marlene bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a whine when he moved down her blouse to start giving her a hickey very close to the edge of her bra.

"Don't bite your lip." Sirius growled. Marlene compiled and began to kiss Sirius' collarbones, his neck, the spot behind his ears and began to drag her fingernails lightly over his chest. This time Sirius couldn't help but let out a groan and he quickly pulled Marlene back up to his lips to continue to kiss her.

But Marlene could not help but remember at the back of her head, her impending date with Jordan Davies.

"I'll miss you Marley." Sirius whispered from behind her. She was just stepping off the train when he appeared out of nowhere behind her. She had left him to go back to her friends some time ago.

She spun around with a light smile on her face wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll miss you too." He gave her waist a quick but tight squeeze before kissing her cheek and going off to meet his family. Marlene watched as Sirius walked over to a haggard woman with a stern look on her face. She looked angry about something. Sirius' little brother Regulus stood a bit back with an unreadable expression on his face. His father stood with him. A tall and slender man. He had a gaunt look about his face and looked rather solemn. Marlene sighed and willed herself to look away so she stopped feeling scared for Sirius. She walked over to her family instead.

"Mum! Dad!" She squealed as she saw her parents. Her dad was the first to spot her and scooped her up into his arms.

"My little Marlene!" he said with an air of pride to his voice. He put her down and looked at her, "Not so little anymore are you? Sixth year!"

"Yes Gerald we get it she's growing up." Her mother said shoving her father aside to give Marlene a hug herself. "Hi baby! How have you been?" She asked

"I'm good! I've missed you guys so much!" Marlene said excitedly.

"Let's not dawdle." Her mother said, "Your siblings are already home."

Once they apparated home, Marlene was immediately bombarded with the smell of baking and with a babble of voices.

"MARLENE!" She heard. Her older brothers Tommy and David shouted. Her older sister Suzie stood by the side, less noisy but still with a grin.

"Hi!" Marlene said happily. David reached her first and was the first to mess up her hair and give her a hug.

"Good to see you baby sis!" Suzie said giving her sister a big hug. Marlene smiled back at her. She loved her house in the Christmas time. The very large Christmas tree sat in the corner next to the fire place. The fire was on and the smell of Christmas cookies enveloped the air. The warmth of the house hit Marlene as soon as she walked in. She was happy

It was late at night and Marlene had been sat in her room reading when a call from her floo came through. It had been several days since she had been home and she had gotten used to the quiet and solitude of her own home compared to the Gryffindor common room.

"Marlene!" Her fireplace crackled.

Marlene jumped from where she sat on her bed. She was wearing an oversized Quidditch jumper and tights. She was comfortable and ready to go to bed and wondered who on earth that could be and why an owl couldn't do. Her face crinkled in concern as she threw off her covers to go see who that was. After peering a while, she made out the undeniably familiar glasses. "James?"

"Marlene is that you?" He asked.

"Yes it's me. What's wrong James? Are you alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine. Sirius is here. Can you come over?" He asked.

Marlene froze, "James, what happened to Sirius? Is he alright?"

"He's safe. Something happened with his family can you please come here? I think he would like to see you." He all but begged.

Marlene nodded and then realised James couldn't see her. "I'll come now." She said and ended the call. Marlene quickly threw her thick dressing gown on and ran downstairs to write a note saying she had gone to the Potter's. She sped back upstairs with some floo powder and ran into her fireplace. "Potter house!" She said and she was quickly transported to the Potter's living room.

She ducked out of it quickly. "Marls!" James called from the sofa. He too looked like he was ready for bed, however concern was laced throughout all of his features.

"James what happened?" Marlene asked quickly.

"Sirius got into some fight with his family. It was bad. Worse than usual." James answered.

"I got disowned." A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Marlene turned to see a ragged looking Sirius. He was wearing his black leather jacket and jeans but his face was sporting a bruised eye. He was wearing a small smile but it didn't meet his eyes.

Marlene's eyes widened, "Sirius!" She breathed out in a worried voice before running over to hug him tightly. Sirius hugged her back just as tightly giving her a squeeze. The two of them didn't let go for a moment. Marlene was scared if she let go of him he'd break into pieces. When she did step away from him she looked up to look properly at his face. His eye was bruised and turning slightly red. It was obvious that it was a fresh bruise. Marlene moved her thumb to gently brush his face "What happened?" She asked.

"I'll leave you two alone." James said moving to go up to his room.

"No it's okay we'll go to my room so I don't wake your parents." Sirius said pulling Marlene up the stairs slowly.

The Potter house wasn't huge but it was larger than most. Definitely larger than hers. At the current moment however, Marlene was cursing the large house and how she had to follow Sirius through all the hallways to find out what had happened. When they finally got to his room, Marlene sat on the bed.

"Put the covers around you." Sirius said, "You're freezing cold."

"I'm hardly the one who you should be worried about." She picked up a cloth from his bedside table, making her way to the bathroom to damp it. "Get into bed." She commanded. Sirius took off his jacket and obeyed. Marlene soon got in and began to press the cloth around his eye. Sirius winced but pulled the covers so Marlene could be warmer. After a brief moment Marlene whispered, "What happened?"

"I can't believe James called you over so late." Sirius commented.

"Stop diverting my attention." Marlene said. Sirius turned away so he didn't have to meet her gaze. Marlene pulled his chin towards her, "Hey, what happened?"

Sirius didn't meet her gaze but continued on, "We had a family dinner with all my cousins and other relatives tonight. Usually I bite my tongue but I snapped tonight." He met her gaze finally, "I just couldn't stand it. They were all so adamant on this pure blood shit that I couldn't tolerate anymore. And I exploded."

Sirius was sat at the large circular dinner table at Grimmauld Place. He was rather out of view hidden behind the absurdly large glass of flowers sat on the lazy susan. His brother Regulus sat next to him, something he was rarely thankful for. His brother and him didn't speak much these days and it was better than talking to his other cousins. The tightness of his shirt collar was digging into his throat and he silently cursed the pure-blood culture for the need to be well dressed. He was concentrating really hard on eating his potatoes in a refined fashion when his dear cousin's Bellatrix voice sounded, "Sirius, was that Marlene McKinnon I saw you with on the platform?"

Sirius looked up and glared at her but didn't say anything.

"McKinnon!" His mother's voice boomed over the table. Sirius had to pinch himself to not wince at the pitch of her voice.

"She comes from a pureblood family." His Uncle Cygnus said with an air of approval.

His mother scoffed, "I don't care if her blood is pure enough to drink like wine. Blood traitors they are. That whole family."

Uncle Cygnus nodded in agreement, "They'd be well accepted by The Dark Lord if it weren't for their muggle mania."

Sirius clenched his knife tightly as his mother continued to speak, "And that horrible figure. Not good for child-bearing that's for sure."

Sirius dropped his knife with a clank to his plate, "Enough." He all but shouted. The table of heads all turned to look at Sirius. Sirius was gritting his teeth and his eyes blazed with anger.

Bellatrix smiled a cruel smile, "Has Sirius got a little crush?"

"Bella stop." Andromeda hissed at her sister.

Bellatrix ignored her and continued on, "Are you in love with the blood traitor Siri?" She asked in a sickly voice that made his skin crawl. "You know you've dirtied yourself when you shagged…"

She hadn't been able to finish when Sirius stood up and threw his dinner plate, food and all at her. "SHUT UP. DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT." His eyes were blazing and his hair that once sat nicely in one place, was a floppy mess with unruly strands coming out.

Bellatrix dodged the plate and merely smiled. Somewhere in the background, Sirius could hear the sound of anger coming from his parents but it didn't register. "Have you been sleeping with the blood traitor Sirius?"

Sirius didn't even know what he was picking up at this point but everything in his reach was being thrown at his cousin. "Unfortunate you've lowered yourself to such low ranks." Sirius was close to throwing his knife at his cousin but before he could even process it in his mind to pick it up, his angry father was close enough for Sirius to hear.

"Sirius Black! You imbecile! How dare you!" Sirius winced as his father yelled and dragged him from the room.

His father didn't yell. That was his mother's job. His father dragged him down the corridor into an empty room. "What the hell were you doing?" His screamed.

"Nothing!" Sirius yelled back, "Bella started it."

"How childish. I don't need you to reiterate that your cousin is still an immature child." His father retorted "I am asking why you are defending a worthless blood traitor?"

"She's not worthless!" Sirius screamed. "She's purer than Bellatrix or anyone in this bloody family will ever be!"

The slap that connected with Sirius' cheek silenced even the dining hall.

Sirius looked back up at his father with indignation. His father was fuming. Both the Black men had eye's screaming of anger and fury. Sirius was just sporting a red cheek. "Fuck you." He said simply.

It took only a millisecond for his father's fist to reach contact with his eye. Sirius almost had a bewildered look on his face but recovered after a moment. "You are no son of mine." He spat at Sirius. In that moment, the thread that Sirius had yet to cut, had frayed and the rope had snapped. Sirius glared at his father and left the room with a resounding slam of a door. He ran up to his room and began to frantically shove half of his belongings into his chest. Within the hour Sirius was out the door.

"I don't want to talk about it Mar."

"Sirius"

"Please…it was bound to happen."

The air outside the window whistled as it furiously swept through the air. The fire crackled loudly from time to time. But all Marlene could concentrate on was the furrowing of Sirius' forehead and the dazed look in his eyes.

"Sirius." She pleaded in her voice.

"Marlene can you stay here tonight with me?"

Marlene caressed his face gently with her hand. She silently pushed him down gently and lay on his shaking chest without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Good morning love."

Marlene woke to light sunshine filtering in through the half-drawn blinds. The cold December air hit her and she shrivelled up only to feel a pair of hands hold her firmly to his chest and plant a kiss to her cheek. She forced her eyes to open to see a smiling Sirius looking at her.

"Sirius!" She startled awake forgetting for a brief moment everything that had happened that night.

"Settle down princess, you're alright."

"How's your eye?"

Sirius touched it absentmindedly, as if he too had forgotten last night's events. He winced as he touched it too hard and Marlene swatted his hand away and stroked the bruise lightly.

"You make it feel so pretty." He whispered moving to kiss her neck.

"Sirius."

"Marlene."

"I'm being serious are you okay?"

There was a small pause and Marlene's heart clenched at the silence.

"I am." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. "Waking up to a gorgeous bird in my bed doesn't hurt either."

"You're such a cocky bastard."

He let out a loud bark-like laugh that Marlene loved to hear. He cupped her face and brought her in for a wet kiss.

"Oi oi settle down!" James walked in sleepily but with a cheeky grin.

"Why must you ruin my fun Prongs."

"Just thought I would make sure you got out of here before my parents realised you slept in his bed." James said with a pointed look. "Which I am slightly hurt by. Usually Padfoot cuddles with me but you seem to have cheered him up."

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Aw Jamesy! Come here!" James proceeded to barrel over to the bed, knocking Marlene over in the process.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." She muttered standing and walking over to the fireplace whilst James and Sirius hugged. Marlene thought they resembled puppies.

"Wait no come back and kiss me." Sirius pushed James aside to get up and walk over to Marlene.

Marlene beamed and stuck her tongue out at James who looked at her with awe. "I have been replaced." Under his facade James smiled gratefully at Marlene and mouthed a 'thank you' in her direction.

Sirius ignored him and walked over to Marlene. Wrapping his arms around her he pressed a delicate kiss to her temple. "I'll see you at the Christmas Ball." He said into her forehead.

Marlene let out a muffled yes into his chest. "Take care of your eye please." She said into his chest. He pulled her chin up to give her a hard kiss to her lips. He kissed her for a moment longer before letting her go and pushing her toward the fireplace.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you soon." He said

The Christmas Ball at the Potter's came soon enough. Although to Marlene it felt like it wouldn't ever come. Her hands were sore from the letters she was writing to Sirius. Before she could put her quill down, came another one from him and her nimble fingers pulled open the seal before his owl could leave.

Arriving at the Potter's house Christmas night, Marlene felt a tingling sensation on her fingertips and a swilling feeling in her belly. And she pushed away any thoughts that this could be because of Sirius Black.

"Marlene!"

Marlene spun around to see James with his parents. James wore a dress shirt and jacket with the buttons half undone but he still managed to look presentable. "Merry Christmas James!"

"Happy Christmas Marley" James' parents were like second parents to Marlene. There were countless holidays between the two families and even more memories.

"Hi Auntie Euphemia! Happy Christmas and thank you for inviting us!" Marlene went to hug her and then greet James' father. Her barrel of brothers and sisters followed her.

"The banquets just started. Go on in!" Mr. Potter invited.

Sirius first saw Marlene after she trailed in after her family. Looking at Marlene, Sirius wasn't sure if he would be able to form any words. Her dark green dress was cut off at her shoulders and floated down to her feet. She was so alluring in the most modest way possible and Sirius wasn't sure a Slytherin colour had ever looked that good on anyone. He began to gulp his pumpkin juice in hopes that it would free him of his dry throat.

"Mate will you calm down." Remus muttered to him nudging his side. "It's just Marlene."

Sirius couldn't see just Marlene.

 _Sweet Merlin, she's so fucking beautiful. A bloody angel._

He wanted to yell at Remus for not telling him sooner that she was so beautiful, so gorgeous. Sirius looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Remus smiled, quite amused at his mate who was gaping at their pretty friend.

Marlene spotted them and walked over with a smile. "Hi boys. Merry Christmas!"

Remus hugged her first, giving his friend a few seconds to compose himself. "Ello' Marlene Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Merry Christmas Sirius." Marlene stood in front of Sirius, fiddling with her fingers behind her back and biting her lip.

Sirius grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Remus. "Marlene you are beautiful."

"Sirius." She rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not lying. Merlin, you're gorgeous." He kissed her cheek softly.

She smiled, "You look rather handsome yourself."

"Come dance with me." He softly pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Just one dance." She grinned at him.

"Now don't act as if you don't want to dance with me McKinnon." He said with a wink.

"I do! I'm just not very good at ballroom dancing." She admitted.

"Step on my shoes quick." Sirius moved her hand to his shoulder, put his hand to her waist and gripped her other hand softly in his other.

Marlene compiled, moving the tips of her toes on his shoes. "I'm going to ruin your shoes!"

He shrugged. "They're just shoes. Follow my lead okay?"

Gripping Marlene tightly. He manoeuvred the two of them around the dance floor effortlessly. His steps rapidly in time with the quickly paced waltz music. Marlene followed his step as he danced, her shoes planted firmly on his as he waltzed her around the floor.

"How on earth did you learn to dance like this?"

"Pureblood family rules. You must know how to dance like an aristocrat by the age of eleven." He replied.

"You're the best dancer I've ever danced with."

"My mother did something right."

James and Remus stood further off to the side watching the exchange between the two with amused glances.

"How long do you think until he realises?" James asked.

"I give it a month tops." Remus replied.

"James, Remus!" A voice called. They turned and realised the voice came from Marlene's older brother, Oliver. "Come here." He beckoned them over with a wave. Her two other brothers Tommy and David stood by him.

"Merry Christmas boys." Remus well-wished.

"Merry Christmas." Oliver said hastily. "Is that Sirius Black my sister is dancing with?"

"Oh yeah."

Oliver exchanged a raised eyebrows with almost an impressed expression in his eyes, with his brothers. "Did my sister tame Sirius Black?"

James grinned. "He doesn't even know it yet."

Towards the end of the night, the dancing still in full swing, Sirius led Marlene outside towards the garden. The night sky was empty apart from the stars. The cold winter air, swirled around them, prompting Sirius to dart back inside and grab a blanket to wrap around Marlene's bare shoulders. The two of them trailed down the path. The rose bushes had a frosty glaze that twinkled in the moonlight. Sirius and Marlene approached a bench where they sat.

"Why are we here Sirius?"

Sirius brushed away a strand of her curly blonde hair that came out from her up do when they were dancing. "I actually got you a Christmas present."

Marlene blushed under the soft moonlight. "Sirius, you didn't have to."

"I really wanted to." He paused, "I've never bought a girl a present before."

She couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah?" Sirius nodded slightly sheepishly before kissing her cheek and sliding over the small wrapped package. Marlene picked it up with her nimble fingers and unwrapped it delicately.

"Stop trying to save the wrapping." He huffed.

The Christmas wrapping revealed a small box. Marlene lifted the lid which revealed a delicate charm bracelet with a small silver owl on the end of the chain.

"I thought that because we first snogged during O.W.L.'s, you'd appreciate the symbol." Sirius had a small smile on his face. "For your first charm." He gently picked up her arm and clipped the charm bracelet on to wrist. The owl charm winking at her every other couple seconds.

Marlene laughed at the charm, "It's perfect, it reminds me of you."

"I'm glad you like it." His voice was closer than before. His lips very close to her cheeks. He turned her cheek and kissed her softly.

Marlene felt dizzy.

 _Did boys that were just meant to be friends get girls gifts like this? Is he just trying to get into my pants? Merlin's beard is he just trying to get into my pants? Is that it? No, we're friends over anything, he wouldn't. Merlin, I could kiss him all day._

She pulled away unwillingly, "I got you something too."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is it more snogging?" The last part of his sentence muffled against her neck.

"Sirius." She half whined and moaned.

He kept kissing all around her neck, "Where's my present?"

"It's at my house, it's too big to bring to a Ball. Come, let's go and get it."

McKinnon Manor was dimly lit, with only the embers of the fire providing light. Sirius followed Marlene and her giant gown out of the fire place. Strands of her hair that was once tucked into a bun, had now unravelled around her face. She went to the Christmas tree and picked up a giant present, wrapped somewhat messily.

"I would've thought you were the perfect wrapping kind of girl McKinnon."

She narrowed her eyes, "It's a bulky gift."

"I'm going to unwrap it anyways love. Hand it over!" Marlene tossed him the gift and he began to rip into it quickly, Marlene looking at him intently, searching his face for emotion. The torn wrapping paper revealed a new leather jacket. And embroided 'S' was sewed in to the back part of the jacket. Sirius let out a cross between a gasp and a chuckle. "This is perfect."

Marlene ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I thought seeing as if all you look at in Muggle stores are motorcycles, this would suit the motorcycle you'll buy."

"How did you know I want a motorcycle?"

Marlene gave him a look, "You look at motorcycles like you look at women."

He let out a roar of laughter and brought her too him for a kiss. Muffled against his lips Sirius sighed in content, "Marlene McKinnon you are fucking something else."

Marlene hoped he would kiss her until she had swollen lips and not enough air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What changed with you guys to the point that you're avoiding him?" Lily appeared so upset and surprised all in one that she couldn't even manage to sit down on the train.

Marlene ignored her gaze and looked out the window, willing the view to distract her.

"Well?"

Marlene sighed and turned to look at Lily, "It got…weird."

Lily's frown turned into a knowing smile, "Oh my God. You have feelings for him." Marlene avoided eye contact with Lily. "You do! I knew this would happen!"

"You don't need to rub it in."

Lily took a seat next to Marlene with a comforting hand on her back. "This isn't a bad thing Marls."

"Are you kidding me? I have feelings for Sirius Black of all people and you're telling me this isn't a bad thing?"

"Oh come on Marls, he hasn't touched another girl since you came into the picture."

Marlene scoffed and stood up, "As soon as he realises that he means more to me than I do to him, he'll be on top of another girl before I can say 'Dumbledore'."

"Marlene you know that's not true." Lily kept trying to catch Marlene's eyes but the blonde avoided her gaze like the plague. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I rather not get my hopes up thanks." She then turned to Lily with a withering look, "And let's not forget that I have a date with Jordan now."

"You don't believe me that Sirius is interested in you than just watch how he takes the news you're going on a date with Jordan Davies."

"Oh my goodness, this is the worst idea you've ever had Lily. I cannot use Jordan!"

"You're not using Jordan. Maybe you'll actually enjoy getting to know Jordan!"

The compartment door opened and Sirius walked in. Both girls froze at their new company.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Sirius!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Surprised to see me?"

"Um, no I just, I was just about to come to your compartment actually!"

"Sorry I should've waited."

Lily piped up from behind Marlene, "I'm going to go and say hey to everyone else don't worry guys. I'll see you later." Lily looked like she couldn't have scampered out of there any quicker.

Once Lily had left, Sirius did not waste any time to envelop Marlene in his arms and kiss her hard. Marlene couldn't even kiss him back, her mind swarming with thoughts.

Sirius pulled away from Marlene, "You alright Marls?"

She smiled weakly at him, "Yeah, I'm just so tired."

Sirius grinned back at her, "Come on let's go join the others."

"Have you told Sirius?"

Lily grabbed Marlene's wrist on the way back from the dining hall after dinner that night.

"No, I haven't had the chance."

"Oh my Godric. You spent most of Christmas break with him and you haven't told him! Mary was right, you need to tell him sooner rather than later. Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Well I wouldn't have to tell him anything if you hadn't accepted Jordan's date for me!"

Lily looked up at Marlene's obvious face of displeasure, "Would you have said yes?"

"No!"

"I think that says a lot."

"Lily you got me into this mess and now I have to get myself out. So if you don't mind I would really prefer some actual help right now." Marlene and Lily stopped to give the Fat Lady the password for the common room.

The Gryffindor common room on the first day back was always in full swing. Someone always managed to coerce the house elves into supplying jugs of butter beer and the air was filled with loud sounds of laughter. James and Peter walked out carrying two jugs of butter beer each, their faces sporting wide grins.

"And what are you two doing?" Lily had her hands on her hips.

"We're going up to our dormitory." Peter said.

"Wanna come?" James winked.

"Sure thing!" Lily said.

Marlene wasn't sure who was more surprised, herself or James.

James recovered quickly, "Well alright we've got the drinks don't you two worry about a thing. Just bring your pretty faces." James and Peter chuckled with mischief.

"We'll see you two ladies later. Don't be late now Lily flower." James grinned at Lily before prancing off.

Lily groaned under her breath, "That boy will be the death of me."

"Oi!"

Marlene turned to see whose voice had hissed at her. Slouching against a painting in the hallway, hidden in the dark. His face only visible once he had walked into the light.

"Sirius what are you doing? I thought we were going to your dorm?"

"I was. And I assumed you were too. But here you are slouching off somewhere." Sirius had a small grin, "And where were you going?"

"To the kitchens. I didn't eat much during dinner."

"I have a better idea." He took Marlene's hand in his and pulled her down the dimly lit hallway.

The corridors during the first night back did not have many students. Most were rushing off to their common rooms, excited to get back into things. The only few people were mostly prefects, who tended to turn a blind eye to extra bodies in the hallways on the first night. Mostly because the prefects were occupying broom closets themselves.

"Are you taking me away to have your way with me?"

"Ooh don't tempt me McKinnon."

As they approached the seventh floor, Marlene knew where they were going. "Sirius?"

"Yes love."

"You want to study on the first night back?"

"Bloody hell you gone barmy Marley? Course not! Just want some privacy."

Sirius paced in front of the wall three times before the intricate pattern of the door surfaced on the granite. Soon enough the door was fully visible and Sirius pushed it open.

The room no longer had it's usual study room set up that Marlene was used to. This time the room was a rather cozy living room. The fireplace had a warm fire brewing, with a plush red couch alongside a coffee table where a small bowl of mash potatoes and two warm drinks sat. In one corner of the room there was an empty Christmas tree with boxes surrounding it. The Gryffindor dark scarlet colour red all over the walls.

"Oh Merlin Sirius what is this?" Marlene stood in awe at the room.

Sirius gently led her in, "You said you missed decorating the Christmas tree. I know Christmas is over but I thought it'd be nice for you to decorate one." He grinned widely at her.

Marlene could not stop herself from throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard on the mouth. For a moment Sirius wobbled at the surprise of Marlene throwing herself on him. He soon steadied himself and caught her by the waist and kissed her back. Marlene peppered his face with kisses, "I can't believe you did this!"

"Now who's trying to have their way with me?" Sirius winked theatrically at Marlene. She blushed, giving him a wide smile.

"I just, I…I love this so much thank you Sirius." She whispered, drawing him in for a soft kiss. "And I love that you got me a dish of mash potatoes!"

"Bloody hell woman I know you love your mash."

"It is by far the best side dish ever."

Marlene and Sirius sat on the couch. Marlene eating her mash potatoes, drinking her hot chocolate whilst Sirius sipped at his coffee. Marlene could not help but look at Sirius whilst he sipped his coffee. His unruly hair covered most of his eyes but she could still see his cloudy grey eyes between his strands of hair. Marlene was not sure that she could ever get used to looking at them. And when he smiled, she was sure they shone.

Sirius noticed her staring and kicked her softly with his foot. "Oi what you staring at McKinnon?"

"Your pretty face."

"Stop trying to seduce me."

She let out a laugh, "I don't need to seduce you."

Sirius set his cup down and reached her to Marlene's hips, his lips searching for hers, "I hate it when you're right." He murmured against them.

He tasted of bitter coffee. His soft lips brushing callously against hers, the roughness of his stubble rubbing against her chin. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth. She was drinking in Sirius as if she were dying of thirst; haphazardly and all at once. But no matter how hard she kissed in, she could not forget Jordan Davies date.

She pulled away from Sirius. He leaned against her forehead. Marlene opened her mouth to say something but she could not will herself to speak or the words to come out. She pressed her lips close to the point that they hurt.

Sirius spoke before she could, "Let's go decorate this tree before I lose my bloody mind." He muttered pulling Marlene off the sofa.

The boxes by the tall Christmas tree were filled with different Christmas ornaments. From baubles, stockings to a nutcracker. Decorating the Christmas tree with Sirius felt like she had been decorating Christmas trees with him all her life. For a moment Marlene forgot that she was in The Room of Requirements. Digging through the paper that lined the boxes, Marlene pulled out a wooden plaque.

"Oh my Goodness Sirius."

Sirius stepped off the ladder to look at what Marlene was marvelling at. Glancing over her shoulder Sirius laughed in shock, "Bloody Merlin and all the Founders."

The wooden plaque was detailed with little sprigs of mistletoe and written out in cursive said 'Black and McKinnon Household'.

"I think it would look perfect by the fireplace." Sirius said after a moment. Marlene's heart soared and she couldn't keep the warm smile of her face as she went to put it above the now dying fire.

"It's like we're living together." Sirius commented.

"Would that be so bad?" Marlene blurted.

He paused, looking at the ornament he was holding. "No, no it wouldn't."

Marlene stared at the ground, biting her lip.

Lying on the couch with Sirius Black sleeping on her lap was what Marlene decided was her favourite Christmas activity. Complimentary of the room, a soft Christmas tune was playing as the once crackling fire was now dying down, quietly snapping every once and a while. The Christmas tree was fully decorated, lights strung up and the star on the tree. Sirius had finished the rest of his coffee and had dozed off with his head in Marlene's lap. Marlene was desperately trying to stop her eyelids from fluttering shut. Between sipping her hot chocolate and running her fingers through Sirius' hair, this was the most relaxed she had felt since the Christmas Ball.

The Christmas Ball. What did he want? Was he always this friendly? Could his feelings have changed?

 _And more importantly, why should I care?_

Marlene wasn't sure what she was feeling but she couldn't bear the thought of not ever having Sirius around. As a friend, as a snogging partner, as a boyfriend - she didn't know what. But when Sirius laughed, her heart soared and she wasn't sure why.

Except Jordan Davies was now in the picture. Marlene didn't even want him in the picture. She wasn't sure if she could get out of this date with Jordan and ensure Sirius didn't find out. She had to tell him.

Her watch read eight thirty and she knew they would be missed if they didn't go back. She gently rubbed Sirius' arm.

"Sirius."

He made a bedraggled noise in his throat and then rolled over to hug Marlene around her waist. "Sirius babe you have to get up."

He finally opened his eyes and groaned, "Why?"

"The others will be expecting us and we don't want a professor catching us going back to the common rooms."

Sirius rubbed his eyes and leant up to give Marlene a haste kiss. "I don't want to leave our little Christmas living room."

Marlene pulled him back up to her to give him a longer kiss. "The room will remember."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marlene sat comfortably on Sirius's bed. However, she could not stop twiddling her thumbs whilst glancing around the room to avoid his eye contact. Sirius was slouched on his bed next to Marlene taking lazy sips of his butter beer. From across the room, Lily's eyes met Marlene's. Lily nodded her head towards Sirius, her eyes wide.

"Marls?"

Marlene abruptly turned to Sirius. "Sorry what?"

His forehead furrowed, "Have you heard anything I said?"

"Sorry my head is just up in the clouds right now." She let out an awkward chuckle.

Sirius roughly kissed her neck, "I was saying I went to a muggle motorcycle shop with James the other day?"

"Ooh did you buy one?"

"Not yet. But I've got my eye on one. And it matches your jacket." Sirius mumbled into Marlene's neck. His fingers drawing light circles on her thighs.

Marlene shuddered, "Sirius there are people around."

"I wish they weren't." He nipped at her earlobe. Marlene pinched his hand and glared at him. "Which reminds me at the next Hogsmeade weekend..."

The next Hogsmeade weekend. Her date with Jordan. How the hell was she going to get out of this one? Without hurting Jordan. Poor guy did not ask to be involved in her mess.

"Marlene?" Sirius' snappy voice caught her attention.

"Sorry! Sorry babe." She kissed his cheek quickly.

"No what's wrong? You've been spaced out all day."

"Nothing don't worry."

"Marlene come on tell me."

"Just leave it Sirius its fine."

"No I want you to tell me."

"Sirius."

"Marlene just tell me."

"I'm going on a date with Jordan Davies!"

Sirius turned to look at her, "You're what?" He managed to muster. Marlene opened her mouth but Sirius was not finished. "What the hell Marlene!" Mary dropped her glass of butter beer from across the room at the sound. The whole room was silent. "Why on Merlin's earth are you going on a date with Jordan Davies? Of all people?"

"He asked, and-"

"If I asked you to swim in the Black Lake in the middle of winter would you? I can't believe that prick asked you on a date."

Marlene grit her teeth, "I don't appreciate your tone."

"I don't appreciate you going on a date with Jordan fucking Davies!" Sirius had gotten off the bed and was now standing. His shirt was messy, the buttons half undone and his eyes wide with madness. "Why didn't you say no?"

"I was going to! But-"

"But you didn't did you?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds Sirius!"

"I haven't bloody looked at another bird since I've been with you!"

Marlene had gotten off the bed too and was shaking. "Been with me? Sirius all we ever said this was, was a snog to pass the time! If you didn't want Jordan to ask me on a date then YOU should have asked me on a date!"

"I didn't bloody think I had to!"

"Stop getting so worked up, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds? What the hell Marlene? You're making me look like a bloody sod. And I'm getting worked up because I'm a jealous fucker whose bird is going on a date with JORDAN DAVIES."

"No one even knows about us! And there is no us. You have no fucking control over who I go on dates with because I'm not your bird!"

Her hands were clenched in fists so tight, her nails were starting to hurt her palm. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep yelling or slap him.

Sirius was silent, his eyes glints on his face and he looked murderous. His open shirt that once made him look very sexy, now made him look rather intimidating. "Well fine. If you want to hear that you're right, then you're right. Congratulations, hope you enjoy your date with Davies."

Marlene looked at him. At his hard jaw, his cold eyes and his pursed lips. "You're such a piece of shit." She pushed past him and made her way to the door.

"And you're such a bitch."

She slammed the door.

A brief, awkward moment passed before Sirius sat down on the bed and buried his head in his hands. The room was still reeling from the argument. No one dared say anything.

After a moment, Lily's soft and delicate voice spoke, "Sirius?"

"What?" He whirled, facing her.

"Are you alright?"

He turned to look at the door. "I'm fine." He quickly got up and walked out.

He shut the door quietly behind him.

"That could not have gone worse." Peter muttered.

"I can't believe Marlene even said yes to a date with Jordan, she doesn't even fancy him." Remus said.

"Um," Lily looked around sheepishly.

James' eyes widened, "Lily what did you do?"

"I may have accepted that date on Marlene's behalf."

"Oh my sweet Merlin." Remus looked derailed.

"At least I did something! Maybe now Sirius will finally face that he actually has feelings for Marlene!"

Everyone was silent. Peter began to seem very interested in the thread in the bed sheets. Whilst Dorcas and Mary began to concentrate on their nails. Lily huffed.

"Alright fine if I agree with you will you let it go?" James pleaded.

"We can't just let it go! We have to fix this!"

"Fix this? Lily you did this! And now you want to fix it!"

"Well if you look at Sirius and Marlene, they're a bit like a roller coaster, it goes down but it'll come back up?"

James looked at Lily in wonder of where she got half of her ideas from. For the smartest witch in the year, she was surely very hair brained sometimes.

"Lily, sweetheart," A light blush formed on Lily's cheeks, "Right now Sirius and Marlene aren't even down as a roller coaster. They're so far apart, they're different amusement park rides."

"Hello you right gits!" Remus had piped up, "Just go talk to the two of them for Merlin's sake."

Mary nodded. "The two of you could talk for bloody England. Just go and fix this Lily!"

Sirius pushed through people to get out of the common room.

"Oooh in such a rush boy!" The fat lady whined.

He ignored her and fell out of the portrait, his fists clenched by his side. If he didn't keep walking he might have punched the wall. He needed to keep himself occupied.

"Sirius!" He heard his best friend's voice calling after him but he kept walking. "Sirius mate." James had caught up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Sirius whirled around, "What?" His eyes flaming in anger.

James backed away slightly, "Hey come on I get that you're mad but just calm down a little bit."

"Calm down Prongs? You want me to calm down?" Sirius' voice was getting increasingly higher, "She's going on a date with Jordan fucking Davies and I need to calm the fuck down?"

"I get that you're upset but it's freezing." James was right. The biting cold January air infiltrated the castle like the mist from a dementor and even Sirius' laboured breathing was coming out in breaths of cold air. "And Filch will be around in a minute it's way pass lights out. I haven't got the map."

Sirius mutely nodded. James pulled him into an empty class room where the temperature felt significantly warmer.

"Are you…are you alright?" James asked carefully.

"No I'm not fucking alright. What in Godric's name is she thinking?"

"Maybe there's more to the story than you know?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't want to hear whatever the hell she has to say. Bloody bint."

"Hey come on now." James said, rather miffed he was referring to Marlene so rudely.

"What? It's true? Thought she could just use me and leave me there to rot."

"What? Can't take it once it's done to you?" James fired back.

Sirius whirled around, "What's that supposed to mean?" His eyes slit into anger.

"Come on mate. Isn't this how you normally treat birds? And the one time another girl does it to you, you're a right mess? And maybe you should be asking yourself why you're in such a state?"

Sirius' expression softened as did his shoulders. "Look all I'm saying, is Marlene is not some passing fancy. She's a good friend."

The stagnant pause in the air was like hanging over an edge. Unaware of how anything would go.

"She's just a friend. And just a bird." Sirius said. He walked out, slamming the door shut.

"Marley?"

She did not answer her friend. Lily moved tentatively toward her. "Marls? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Marlene sat up from underneath the covers in bed. "It's not your fault."

Lily took a seat next to her, "I feel like it is." She said in a small voice.

Marlene shook her head and grabbed Lily's hand, "That prat should have let me explain. He isn't worth if it if he couldn't even give me the time to. Asshole."

"Come on Marlene we can fix this." Lily said.

She shook her head. "I don't want to fix anything with him. He can do whatever the hell he wants, I don't care."

"You don't mean that."

"I do," Marlene threw the covers off her and got out of bed. "He can't just expect that I'm going to be here whenever he needs. No if he really wanted to be with me, he would've let me explain or ask me on a date rather than just expect me to always stick around."

"Marls please-"

"Thank you Lily, but he can go to hell."

"Sirius may be the most stubborn person ever."

"Well if anyone's going to give him a run for his money it's Marlene."

James and Lily were sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. James has his head buried in his hands. His tie strewn on the floor and his shirt unbuttoned.

Lily blushed looking at his slightly open shirt, "James bloody hell what are we going to do about these two?"

"Lily, I mean this in the nicest way possible but maybe you shouldn't have accepted that date on behalf of Marlene."

She huffed, "Yes I know and I feel terrible."

James ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, "Okay don't stress too much we'll figure out how to get them to stop being such plonkers."

"Do you reckon Sirius will lose it if Marlene really goes on the date with Jordan?"

"Did you not see that whole debacle about an hour ago?"

Lily grinned.

James' eyes widened, "You can't seriously think that she should still go?"

Lily twiddled her thumbs, and looked sheepishly up at James, "If she doesn't go Sirius may never do something about how he feels. And I'm not quite sure she can get out of a date with Jordan. He's too nice and may crumble if she turns him down."

"Sirius can't even admit he has feelings for Marlene."

"Everyone can tell he does, except Marlene." Lily huffed.

"Sounds like someone else I know." James was looking directly at Lily in the soft dim of the common room. Lily hoped that the dark lighting hid her blush. She hurriedly got up off the couch.

"I, uh, I'm feeling really tired. I better go to bed. Good night James." Lily said quickly. With haste and a small smile and red face, she gave James a soft kiss on his cheek before running up the girl's dormitory stairs.

James smiled in awe before touching a hand to his cheek.


End file.
